


Friends With Benefits For Idiots

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Gen, Humor, Jealous and Possessive Spock, Jim and Spock are idiots in love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Wee bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock loves Jim but won't tell him. Jim loves Spock but won't tell him.  They get to talking about friends with benefits and end up agreeing to start that type of relationship.  Both think that's all they'll ever get to have with one another, so they keep their mouth shut about their feelings and just have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spock Is In Love

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Yay! Had a thought for a friends with benefits story for a while and finally got around to starting it ^-^

“Tell him,” Uhura insisted. She and Spock were in her quarters for a music night, but all Uhura wanted to do was fuss at Spock about his feelings for Jim.  

Spock shook his head and concentrated on playing his Vulcan lute.  He was regretting informing Uhura of his deep regard for their captain.

“Spock, you love him…”

“I do not,” Spock interrupted, finally looking to his ex.

“You do. I can see it in the way you look at him.  You said he was beautiful and you wished to be forever at his side.”

Spock furrowed his eyebrows together. “I was…emotionally compromised by the dark chocolate martini.”

Uhura chuckled and sat down next to him on his couch. “People are often the most truthful when intoxicated.”

“That logic is unsound.”

Uhura sighed and leaned back against the couch. “Spock, fine…if you don’t ‘love’ him, at least admit you like him.”

“Of course I like him. He is our captain.”

“Spock.”

Spock looked away and closed his eyes. “I…I will admit to finding him aesthetically pleasing and wishing to perhaps...court him.”

Uhura sat up and nearly giggled. “Ask him out then!”

Spock shook his head. “The captain…Jim does not engage in monogamous relationships.”

“Yes he does, Spock.”

He looked to his friend and arched a brow. “When?”

“Well, in the second year of the academy he was in a long-term relationship with Gary Mitchell.”

Spock gripped his lute tightly as a flare of illogical jealously burst through him. “Why did their relationship terminate.”

“I think Gary cheated or something.  Kirk was a depressed that week, I remember.  Wouldn’t even come on to me or try and guess my name like he usually did.”

Spock made a mental note to look into Gary Mitchell before looking to Uhura. “He may have entertained the thought in the past, but during our last shore leave he was quite thrilled to regale us with a story of a threesome he engaged in which ended with the fact that he couldn’t remember his partner’s names.”

Uhura sighed. “Yeah, that kind of sucks.  But that was like…six, seven months ago.  Maybe he was just letting off some steam. Being a captain is stressful.  Spock, just talk to him. He always loves being with you and even makes gooey eyes at you.”

The tips of Spock’s ears tinted green. “He does not.”

Uhura laughed. “God, you’re acting like a teenager, Spock.  Just talk to him, or else you’re just gonna get hurt.”

Spock nodded. “I will think on it.”

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Spock requested entrance into Jim’s quarters for their nightly chess game.  The door slid open a second later and Spock entered.  As he walked over to where Jim was standing beside the chess board, Spock smelt something that nearly made his knees buckle.

 _He is aroused,_ Spock thought as Jim turned to him and smiled.

“Hey, right on time,” Jim said. “Set up the board and I’ll get us drinks.”

All Spock could do was nod and then do as Jim requested.  Spock kept glancing to Jim but other than the pheromones radiating off him, there was no other sign the human was aroused. Spock looked away and willed himself not to become affected by Jim. He sat down and waited for Jim to come over with their drinks.

Spock clenched his fists under the table as Jim placed a cup of tea in front of him before sitting across from him.

“Since I won last time, you can be white,” Jim said.

“Affirmative,” Spock replied before starting the game.

* * *

 

A few minutes into the game, Jim started to bounce his leg under the table.  Spock ignored it.  A few moments after that, Jim started drumming his fingers on the table. Spock ignored it. 

Spock couldn’t ignore it when Jim suddenly stood up and started jumping up in down in place.

“Captain?”

Jim stopped. “Sorry, I just…got this extra energy that won’t go away. It sucks.”

“Your arousal sucks?”

Jim looked to Spock with wide eyes.  “What? No…I’m not…that’s not.” Jim then groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “God, you know what…actually…UGH! Yes, alright I’m horny and I my hand can only do so much.”

Spock dug his nails into his thighs and mentally calmed himself.  “Is there not another way to relieve yourself?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, but I broke it.”

Spock arched a brow. Jim sighed then turned and went into his bedroom area.  Spock stood and followed, standing in the doorway as he watched Jim opened his bedside drawer and pull out an object.  Jim turned to Spock and showed it to him.

“My vibrator broke,” Jim told him.

Spock looked to the vibrator and noticed it was green in color.  Spock’s nose flared.  He raised his gaze to meet Jim’s bright blue eyes.

“Can you not fix it?”

Jim shook his head and tossed the vibrator into a nearby trash bin.  “Nah.  Its times like these when I wish I had a friend on the ship.”

“I am your friend.”

Jim chuckled. “Not like that. I mean…a friend with…benefits.”

Spock cocked his head to the side slightly and arched a brow.

Jim chuckled again. “Spock, a friend with benefits is a friend that you occasionally…have sex with.”

“Why?”

“Why? Because both of you are single and may be horny and just want to get off without any romantic entanglements.”

Spock nodded and then, before he could convince himself not to, he said, “I am currently single.”

Jim blinked. “Um…I know.”

 _Perhaps this is the only way to be with Jim,_ Spock thought even though he knew he was wrong and needed to leave immediately.  But the temptation to lay with Jim in a intimate way was too much to bear.

“I am single and do occasionally become…horny.”

Jim licked his lips. “Alright, but…don’t Vulcans not do casual?”

 _We do not, Spock, tell him you love him._ “I am only half-Vulcan and on the rare occasion I do indulge in my human side’s needs.” Spock breathed in and knew Jim had become more aroused. 

“Okay…okay…um…so you want to…do this? Friends with benefits?”

“I do.”

Jim smiled at Spock then started moving closer. “Great.  This is…great. Um, how do you want to do it?”

Spock arched a brow which made Jim bite his bottom lip to stifle a laugh.

“I mean, do you want to take control or…”

“Yes,” Spock interrupted with a light growl. 

Jim’s pupils dilated more and Spock was itching to reach out and touch him.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Very much.  So, um…how do you want to start then? Perhaps with some kissing…” Jim was interrupted again as Spock broke and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.  Jim gasped in surprise which made Spock deepen the kiss and crowd Jim up against the bulkhead.

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and kissed him back with fervor. Spock groaned as Jim moaned. He slipped a hand down to Jim’s ass and squeezed, causing the blonde to grind into him. 

Jim broke the kiss and panted slightly before grinning. “Bed or against the wall?”

“Bed,” Spock growled, lifting Jim up and carrying over to the bed where he dropped him down.  Jim stopped Spock was followed after but holding out his hand.  He sat up as Spock looked confused.

“Take off your clothes,” Jim told him. Spock nodded and quickly undressed as Jim did so as well.  Spock finished before the human.

 _This should not be happening, Spock,_ he told himself as Jim was finishing undressing. _He is your t’hy’la and you need to inform him of your deep regard._ Spock then watched Jim slowly remove his underwear to reveal his pert behind and erect member. His conscious left the building at that.

Jim then looked to Spock and nearly whimpered. He eyed Spock head to toe and liked what he saw.

“It’s true…double ridges,” Jim sighed happily.

“Also self-lubricating,” Spock added.

Jim moaned. “Perfect.”  Jim sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Spock’s erection before him.  He slowly held a hand to it then paused just before touching it.  He looked up to Spock. “Are you shielding? I mean, I know my mind is racing and you probably would be bombarded with stuff…”

“I have erected numerous strong shields.”

Jim huffed out a light laugh which made Spock’s cock slightly jump as Jim’s breathed on him. “Haha, erected.  Anyway, that’s good.” Jim then looked to the long, thick, lightly green member before him and licked his lips. “Do you want a blow job?”

Spock arched a brow.

Jim looked up at him mischievously. “I just…quite like sucking cock. Haven’t done it in a long, long time, though.”

Spock chest rumbled in response as he nodded.  Jim grinned then wrapped a hand around Spock’s cock. Spock tensed up as Jim then leaned forward and gently licked the head. He closed his eyes and let out a low groan as Jim swallowed him whole, all the way down to the base. 

Spock kept his eyes closed as Jim proceeded to bob up and down. Jim had moved his hands to Spock’s hips and pulled slightly, encouraging Spock to move his hips. Spock opened his eyes then and looked down.  The sight before him was straight from his deepest illogical fantasies.  Jim’s perfect lips wrapped sinfully around his thick length, eagerly sucking him.

“Jim,” Spock sighed out, raising one hand to lightly touch his finger tips to Jim’s cheek.  Jim looked up to him with those electric blue eyes and Spock wanted nothing more to just fess up how much he loved his t’hy’la.

Jim popped off of Spock’s dick and smiled.  He then moved backwards on the bed and laid his head down on a pillow.  Spock got onto the bed and crawled over Jim and stared down at him.

“We’re really doing this, huh?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded. “Yes.”

Jim smiled bigger then ran his hands over Spock’s torso. “God you’re ripped. I knew you were from the gym but wow.”

Spock looked over Jim’s naked body. “You are quite aesthetically pleasing.” 

Before Jim could respond, Spock laid down on him and kissed him.  Jim moaned, wrapping his arms around Spock and spreading his legs so Spock could lay nestled between them.  They both gasped lightly as they arousals rubbed against each other.

Spock moved his head back to stare down at Jim as he slowly circled his hips.  Pleasure was evident on Jim’s face.  Jim grinned then moved a hand to cup Spock’s face.  He gently turned Spock’s head to the side a little. Jim then leaned his head forwards and licked the shell of Spock’s right pointy ear.  Spock shuddered as Jim’s tongue got to the tip of his ear and the blonde suckled at it.

“Wanted to do that for a while to be honest,” Jim chuckled into Spock’s ear.  “Sensitive?”

“Yes.”

Jim nipped at the tip before settling his head back on the pillow. “Good.  So, do you need foreplay or are you ready to get to it?”

Spock turned his head and looked down at the blonde beauty. He kissed Jim quickly before sitting up and flipping Jim over onto his stomach. 

Jim gasped as Spock grabbed his hips and pulled him up on to his hands and knees.  Spock knelt behind him and ran a hand down Jim’s back to one of Jim’s pert butt cheeks. He squeezed it as Jim chuckled.

“Nice, huh?” Jim asked.

“Indeed,” Spock replied before placing his other hand to the other cheek and spreading them apart to reveal Jim’s entrance. Spock merely stared at it for several moments until Jim wiggled his butt and looked over his shoulder at Spock.

“Really need you to hurry up, Spock.”

Spock met Jim’s gaze and raised a brow.

Jim huffed. “You gotta prepare me. Or do you want me to do it myself.”

 _That would be a pleasing sight,_ Spock thought before shaking his head. “I will do it.”

“Do you need anything or is…Ah!” Jim hung his head and moaned as Spock just went for it; gathering his own natural lubricant before pressing a finger into Jim.  Spock closed his eyes at the pleasure of Jim’s tightness on his sensitive finger. He pressed against Jim’s prostate and enjoyed the sound Jim made for him.  Spock opened his eyes and added another finger.

He moved them in and out, watching Jim’s hole stretch around them.  He groaned as he scissored his fingers and brushed against Jim’s sweet spot.

“Nnngh…Spock,” Jim moaned out, moving his hips back.  Spock

Spock added a third finger and groaned again. He did not realize how pleasing he would find fingering Jim open.  Spock kept his gaze down and his fingers disappearing into Jim to his knuckle then pulling them back out to thrust back in. Jim was clenching beautifully around him.  Spock was incredibly hard now, his cock leaking and aching to be buried in Jim’s tight heat.

“Alright,” Jim moaned, dropping down to his elbows and pressing back further on Spock’s fingers. “Enough. C’mon, Spock, I need to be fucked now.”

Spock’s chest rumbled in a deep growl as he removed his fingers and grabbed Jim’s hips.  He scooted closer and lined his penis up to Jim’s entrance.  Jim was trembling under him as he slowly started pressing his head in.  Jim gasped and told Spock to keep going. 

Spock nodded and kept pressing in until he was fully seated inside Jim where he paused. His mouth opened and he lightly panted.  He and Jim fit together perfectly.

Jim gripped the pillow under his head and carefully circled his hips.  He whimpered as Spock’s double ridges brushed against his prostate.

“Spock, keep going.”

Spock nodded and pulled out before thrusting back in.  He groaned and kept up a slow pace until Jim moved back to his hands and started bouncing his ass back against Spock. Spock growled at that and ran a hand up Jim’s back to grip his shoulder.  He picked up his pace, thrusting into Jim faster as Jim moved back against him enthusiastically.

“Fuck, Spock,” Jim moaned. “Harder.”

Unable to deny his t’hy’la anything, Spock’s thrust became harder.  Jim mewled in response, hearing their skin slapping against one another.  Spock closed his eyes and relished in hearing Jim’s sweet noises. The moans, groans, mewls.  The noises edged Spock on as his release started building up.  

“God you’re…so good,” Jim gasped out.

At one particularly hard thrust, Spock jabbed Jim’s prostate in the most pleasurable way.  Jim screamed Spock’s name in response before dropping back down onto his elbows and forearms. He buried his face into a pillow and whined.

Spock opened his eyes and need to touch Jim more.  He leaned over Jim’s back and nipped at the back of his neck as his cock kept hammering against Jim’s spot hard again and again.  He sucked a mark on Jim’s neck before feeling Jim clench tightly around him. 

When Jim came a moment later, his cry of Spock’s name was muffled into the pillow his face was buried in.  Spock groaned Jim’s name and found his release seconds later, emptying himself deep in Jim.

Spock sat up straight and carefully pulled out of Jim.  Jim sighed and laid down on his stomach and caught his breath.  Spock moved down to lay next to him and when Jim turned onto his side, Spock figured the blonde wished to cuddle.  Spock lit up inside at the thought and quickly cuddled up behind Jim and wrapped an arm around Jim’s middle.

Jim froze in his arms. “What ya doing, Spock?”

“Did you…not want to cuddle?”

Jim huffed out a light laugh and shook his head. “Cuddling isn’t really what friends with benefits do.”

“I see. My apologies,” Spock said before moving away and sitting up. 

Jim sat up beside him and hissed slightly. Spock looked to him and arched a brow. “Did I hurt you?”

Jim shook his head and smiled at him. “No, it’s just been a while. You were fantastic by the way.”

Spock’s cheeks tinted green. “As were you.”

Jim laughed at that and then got out of bed.  He started walking towards the bathroom then turned and looked to Spock on his bed.

Spock had to snap his gaze up from where he could see his seed leaking down between Jim’s legs.  He looked to Jim’s bright blue eyes and saw a quizzical look on Jim’s face.

“Yes?” Spock asked.

Jim raised a hand and scratched the back of his head. “Um…well…I guess since you’ve never been in a friends with benefits situation you don’t know the rules.”

“Rules?”

Jim nodded. “Well, cuddling is a no-no and…so is sleeping over.”

“Of course,” Spock said, looking away and getting out of bed.  He found his clothes on the floor and quickly put them on.  He finally looked back to Jim and said, “This has been a pleasing evening, Jim.  Perhaps we will engage in coitus again.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, of course.  That’s what friends with benefits are for, right?”

“Indeed.” _I love you._ “I will see you on the bridge tomorrow.” Before Jim could respond, Spock walked past him, entered their shared bathroom and went into his quarters.  He moved to his bed and plopped down on it. 

 _Friends with benefits,_ Spock thought.  _You are an idiot, Spock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Jim's POV


	2. Jim Is In Love

After Spock was in his room, Jim went into the bathroom and got into the shower.  He stood under the shower head and let the water wash over him, calming him down from what had just transpired in his room.

“I just had sex,” Jim said a little stunned. “Amazing, fantastic sex. With Spock.”

Jim closed his eyes and remembered the conversation leading to him and his first officer agreeing to start a friends with benefits situation. Jim had only become horny because he had watched Spock lecture his science minions about some new experiment and Jim really liked Spock’s lecture tone. A lot.

 _Dammit, Jim,_ he fussed at himself. _You love Spock and now you’ve fucked things up.  Friends with benefits never work out._

 _Yes they do,_ argued with himself. _Feelings develop…you love him so maybe he’ll fall in love with you._

Jim opened his eyes and shook his head. _Like he’d fall in love with me. Nobody falls in love with me._

He turned off the water and got out of the shower. He quickly dried himself off then went into his room and put his pajamas on.  He pulled the top cover off the bed as he’d soiled it earlier while Spock was fucking him. Jim grabbed another blanket from his closet then laid down on his bed.  He turned over and smelled the other pillow that Spock had rested his head on briefly. 

 _He smells good._ Jim then sighed and turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. “Alright, Jim.  You and Spock will be friends with benefits. Nothing more.  No love. You can do this. You can have awesome sex with Spock without him knowing you fucking love him.”

 _No you can’t,_ his subconscious replied.

“Shut up,” Jim fussed before turning back over and cuddling the Spock smelling pillow. He closed his eyes to go to sleep. _Should’ve let him stay and cuddle._

* * *

 

Jim had, amazingly, slept great. No bad dreams plagued him which he was happy for.  He woke up and found he was still cuddling the pillow and even had a corner in his mouth as if he’d been chewing on it in his sleep.  Jim removed his mouth and stared at the offending pillow before pushing it away and getting out of bed.  He stood up and stretched, loving the slight ache in his backside from the great sex with Spock.

 _Wish I had let him stay last night,_ Jim thought as he walked to the bathroom.  He paused before the door and heard noises from inside indicating Spock was using their shared bathroom. 

Jim debated giving Spock his space but he really wanted to see the Vulcan and maybe discuss another rendezvous.

Instead of knocking, Jim just slid the door opened and entered.

Spock turned to him from where he stood at the sink in just his underwear, brushing his teeth.

 _Why does he have to be so cute?_ Jim wondered before smiling at Spock, whose hair was slightly messed up and not styled in its signature bowlcut. “Morning, Spock.”

Spock inclined his head then turned back to finish brushing his teeth. 

“So, I was thinking…about last night,” Jim said.

Spock rinsed his mouth out then put his toothbrush away. “Do you not wish to continue our new friendship arrangement?”

Jim shook his head. “No, nothing like that. I just…well…maybe we should come up with a code.”

“A code?” Spock asked turning towards Jim.

Jim kept himself from glancing down Spock’s chest. “Yeah, a code so we would know if one of us was in the mood and wanted…benefits.” _Jim, you sound like an idiot. Just tell him you love him._

“That is logical,” Spock said.  “What do you have in mind?”

Jim smiled. “I don’t really know.  How about…chess?”

“Chess?” Spock questioned, raising a brow.

Jim nodded and stepped a little closer to his friend. “Like if we were on the bridge and one of us wanted to ‘do it’ after shift, we could just asked each other ‘Hey, wanna play chess later?’”

Jim watched as Spock thought about it then the Vulcan said, “What if one of us actually wants to play chess?”

Jim laughed. “Right, of course.  We do like our chess games.”

“Indeed.”

“Um…how about saying 3D chess then?”

“Acceptable,” Spock said after a moment.  The Vulcan then turned and headed for the door leading to his bathroom.  He paused just as the door slid open and looked back to Jim. “How often are you amenable to playing 3D chess?”

 _All day, every day, you can have me whenever you want, Spock,_ Jim thought before shrugging. “I don’t know.  I think I’m good for a little while.  But, I mean, if you were in the mood then I could definitely get into the mood as well.”

Spock nodded. “I will see you on the bridge, Jim.”

“Not going to eat breakfast?”

“I have several experiments I need to check on before shift.”

“Alright, but try and eat something.”

“Of course,” Spock said before nodding and turning to leave.

Jim lifted his hand and gave Spock a little wave goodbye.  When the door closed behind Spock, leaving Jim alone in the bathroom, the blonde slapped that hand to his forehead.

_Idiot._

* * *

 

Jim carefully sat down across from Bones in the mess hall for breakfast and smiled at his friend.

“Morning,” Jim greeted him.

“Mornin’,” Bones grumbled back.

Jim chuckled. “Why so grumpy?”

“Coffee tastes like shit.”

“It always tastes like shit, but you and I and almost everyone else on the ship still drink it.”

“Doesn’t mean I like it.”

Jim rolled his eyes before starting in on his replicated waffles and eggs. It wasn’t the best, but Jim found it tolerable.

“Where’s the hobgoblin?”

Jim looked to his friend with a mouthful of food and shrugged.

“Don’t you two lovebirds do everything together?”

Jim swallowed and narrowed his eyes at Bones. “We’re not lovebirds.”

“The last time you were drunk with me, you went on and on about how great Spock is and that he’s cute…”

“SHHH!” Jim hissed at his friend before looking around to make sure no crew members had heard. “You don’t blab about something a friend says while drunk, Bones.”

Bones shook his head. “You blabbed to Carol that I liked her.”

“I was still drunk when I told her. You are completely sober right now.  At least I hope you are.  Do we need to have a talk?”

“Of course not,” Bones grumbled. “Jim, I love ya, kid. I just want you to stop mooning over the hobgoblin and getting upset every time he and Uhura spend time together.”

“I don’t get upset,” Jim nearly whined. “I just…they’re not together anymore, why do they still have to be friendly.”

_At least you’re sleeping with him, Jim. He’s all yours. No hers. And you are so not jealous...wait who said anything about being jealous because you so are not jealous._

Bones shook his head. “Last shore leave you got upset because they were hanging out so you made up a story about having a threesome.”

“He and I were supposed to check out a museum but Uhura suggested the night club with everybody.  And I did not make up having a threesome.”

Bones gave him an ‘oh really?’ look before asking, “What were their names?”

Jim stumbled for a response but instead ended up muttering, “I could have a threesome.”

“You’ve never had a threesome.”

“I almost did once. I had these two Caitian girls in my bed right after that volcano incident with Spock.”

“And you didn’t seal the deal because…?” Bones asked.

Jim looked away and mumbled to himself.

“I’m sorry, Princess. What was that?”

Jim looked back to Bones with a grumpy expression. “I may have run them off by talking about Spock a lot. But, in my defense, I had just saved his ass from that volcano instead of leaving him to die. I was entitled to bitch about him.”

“Did you bitch or go on about how you can’t live without him…”

Jim shushed his friend before shaking his head. “Anyway, back to your point about me being upset cuz Spock hangs out with Uhura…I don’t get upset.  I’m happy.”

“Well take your happy ass to Spock and tell him you love…”

Jim interrupted Bones again by shushing him. He then stood up with his tray of food. “I don’t…I mean I sort of, but…he doesn’t…and it’s not like I do relationships all that well.  So…yeah…I’ll see you later, Bones.”

Bones grumbled to himself about idiot captains as Jim walked away.

* * *

 

Near the end of shift, Jim started getting a little antsy.  He kept glancing back to Spock at his station then quickly looking away whenever Spock would turn his head towards him.

 _It’s too soon to do it again,_ Jim thought.  _He probably isn’t up for it._

Jim internally groaned and drummed his fingers on the arm rest of his chair. Spock was just so great in bed.  Jim felt Lil Captain Kirk start to stir in his pants so he crossed his legs and tried to push all thoughts of Spock, his gorgeous thick green cock, and how Spock was in control last night.

_Think of something else, Jim. Sulu with his plants…Cupcake in a bikini…Klingons in thongs…Bones and tribbles…tribbles in tiny lingerie…_

“Captain.”

Jim nearly jumped in his seat at suddenly finding Spock standing next to his chair.

“Captain, are you well?” Spock asked, looking down at him and arching a brow.

Jim licked his lips. Spock was able to pick up on his arousal last night, maybe he was doing it now. “I’m good, Mr. Spock.  Just got lost in thought for a moment.”

“I see,” Spock said before Jim noticed his nostrils flare slightly.  “Would you care for a game of 3D chess later?”

“Yes,” Jim nearly groaned before coughing to cover it.  “Yes, Mr. Spock, 3D chess sounds great.”

* * *

 

Jim was in ecstasy.  He had made it through his shift on the bridge, dinner, and an unexpected incident down in engineering that required his attention.  When he had gotten back to his quarters Spock was waiting and he practically pounced on the Vulcan.

Now, he was naked and laying propped up on a mound of soft pillows with his legs up and wrapped around Spock’s waist as the Vulcan thrust into him. 

“Spock…god you’re amazing,” Jim moaned out, clenching around Spock’s thick cock.

“So you’ve said,” Spock grunted back before and nipping at Jim’s neck then licking at the spot.

“Don’t leave marks,” Jim told him then mewled when Spock’s double-ridges brushed against his sweet spot.  He tightened his legs around the Vulcan and grabbed Spock’s head, bringing his mouth to his for a heated kiss that was all tongue. 

“Ahh…so close…” Jim groaned into Spock’s mouth as the Vulcan picked up speed and fucked Jim just a little bit harder.

Spock released Jim’s cock and removed his mouth from Jim’s to trail kisses and nips to Jim’s neck then his collarbone.

“No marks,” Jim scolded; reaching a hand to Spock’s ear and pinching the tip.

Spock growled into his neck and bit down slightly harder causing Jim to make a lovely undignified sound.  Jim pushed on Spock’s chest to get him to stop moving.

Spock growled again and stopped his thrusts.  He sat up and rested on his knees, cock still buried in Jim. He raised an eyebrow down at the blonde as breathed heavily through his nose.

“I like the bites, yes, but marks are hard to cover,” Jim told him, running his hands thru the hair on Spock’s chest.  Jim then stuck his tongue out at him as Spock raised another brow. “Unless you want to steal a dermal regenerator from medbay…no more marks.”

Jim watched as Spock thought about it then the Vulcan nodded. “I do not have to steal one. I have one in my quarters.”

“Seriously? Why?”

“Would you like to discuss that now or can we continue?” Spock asked, extenuating his point by circling his hips.  Jim’s eyes rolled back as his prostate was brushed against.

“Continue please,” Jim moaned, blinking and focusing his eyes on Spock who had a hint of a smirk on his face.

Before he started thrusting again, Spock had leaned down and nipped at one of Jim’s pert nipples that were sensitive.  Jim whimpered as the Vulcan started to lick and suck at the other nipple.

Jim grabbed Spock’s biceps and moved his ass back against Spock; clenching around the lovely thick cock in him.  He grinned when Spock’s chest rumbled in a low growl.

Spock sat up slightly and kissed Jim before moving his hips and thrusting into the blonde.  His thrusts turned harder and faster.  Jim felt he was in heaven as his climax drew closer.  He grabbed Spock around the neck and pulled him down to kiss.  Spock kept up the hard thrusts and pounded at Jim’s spot over and over.  Jim broke the kiss and whined, tightening his legs around Spock’s waist again and arching his back. He went to grab at his own cock so that he could finally cum but Spock grabbed both of his hands and held them above his head with one of his hands.

“Don’t touch,” Spock growled out and nipped at Jim’s bottom lip.

“Please, Spock…I’m so…ahhhh yesss…so close,” Jim moaned out as Spock continued to fuck him hard and fast.

Spock growled in response and nailed Jim’s prostate.

Jim cried out Spock’s name and came, emptying himself onto his and Spock’s stomachs.  Spock followed soon after, groaning out something in Vulcan.  Jim felt the Vulcan empty himself deep inside him and he loved it.

Jim laid there panting and pulled his arms down from Spock’s grip.  He reached out to cradle Spock’s cheek as he held himself above Jim, and lightly panted too, still seated inside the blonde.

“I think we’re like the best friends with benefits,” Jim said a bit breathlessly.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. He turned his cheek to nuzzle into Jim’s hand before moving away and removing himself from Jim. 

 _Make him stay,_ Jim fussed at himself.  _Change the rules! Cuddle!_

As Spock got out of bed and pulled on his pants, Jim sat up and pulled some of the blanket over his waist.

“Hey?” Jim asked.

Spock turned to him and arched a brow.  

 _He’s adorable when he does that._ “What are you and your science minions doing down in the labs?”

“Experiments,” Spock replied simply, pulling on his black undershirt. Spock then reached down and picked up his blue shirt.

“Yeah, but what?”

Spock looked down at his science shirt in his hand. Jim bit his bottom lip and thought Spock probably just wants to leave.

“I mean…we usually talk after shift during dinner, but we didn’t today. And then after the incident in engineering we sort of just jumped right into bed,” Jim told him.  He wanted to keep Spock in the room. He really didn’t like having Spock just leave right after they have sex. It felt wrong. “So what’s up down in the labs?”

Spock nodded and sat down on the edge of Jim’s bed, “We have been working on…”

Jim smiled as Spock started to go on about the experiments.

He asked Spock a question about the type of equipment he's using in the lab and got a little giddy inside when Spock looked slightly surprised, as he usually did when Jim revealed that he was, indeed, a smarty pants. 

As Spock answered his question, Jim thought,  _his is nice. I actually do like talking about his science stuff.  Wonder if he and Uhura talked about this stuff._

“What do you and Uhura do?” Jim then blurted out before realizing it.  He groaned internally as Spock stopped talking and stared at him.

“What do we do?” Spock questioned.

“Yeah, I mean…ya’ll dated and now you’re just friends. Right?”

“We were friends before our romantic relationship. We ended our romantic relationship because we realized we were better friends and I was unable to…fulfill her emotional needs.”

Jim nodded. “Well that’s good that you’re able to remain friends.”

“Just friends, though,” Spock told him. “We do not have a benefits arrangement that you and I have.”

“Oh good.  I mean if ya’ll did then that would be fine...I guess.”  _Jesus, Jim, stop talking._

“Do you have other friends with benefits?” Spock asked.

Jim chuckled and shook his head. “I told you yesterday that I don’t. I used to back at the academy.”

“I thought you had a boyfriend then. Gary Mitchell.”

Jim groaned and closed his eyes. Gary was an asshole who Jim had tried to be in a relationship with.

“I apologize if mentioning him has upset you,” Spock said.

Jim shook his head and opened his eyes. “I’m alright Spock.  Gary and I dated for a little while. I thought he was what I wanted in a boyfriend but turns out he was a huge asshole. I went to break up with him and found him in bed with someone else.”

“I apo…”

“Don’t apologize, Spock,” Jim told him. “That was like five years ago. I haven’t thought of him since…expect for now.”

Spock nodded then looked away for a moment.  Jim admired his profile and wondered if now was the time to tell him he loved him.  Jim opened his mouth to just blurt it out already when Spock suddenly asked, “How many sexual partners have you had?”

Jim closed his mouth. _God dammit! Why, Spock, why?_

“Why do you ask?”

Spock looked back to him. “When Uhura and I began engaging in intercourse…” _Don’t love him,_ Jim thought. _He’s talking about his ex and I’m still naked._ “…we discussed our previous sexual partners.”

“Oh. Oh right, okay…um…I guess,” Jim paused then mentally counted his previous sexual partners. “I know you probably think I have a high number. I know how people have talked about me, but its actually…I think…ten.  Ten people.”

Jim nearly grinned at seeing Spock’s minutely shocked expression. “Yeah, figured you thought it would be a high number.”

“Ten?” Spock questioned. 

Jim nodded. “Yep.”

“Including the two you were involved in a threesome with six point eight three months ago?”

“Shoot, forgot about them,” _Because they don’t exist._ “I guess twelve then. Still kind of low though.”

“Indeed.”

“What about you? I know Vulcans don’t do casual.”

“You, Uhura, and my ex-bondmate, T’Pring.”

“Three.”

“Yes.”

“And I’m the only guy.”

Spock’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “Yes, you are.”

 _I like that,_ Jim thought. _The only guy he’s been with. Me._

Spock then stood and walked towards the bathroom.  Jim’s heart sank a bit. He really wanted Spock to stay. 

“I will retrieve the dermal regenerator,” Spock told him before walking into the bathroom.

Jim sighed then got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants from his dress before walking into the bathroom and waiting for Spock.  He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.  Spock really did leave some marks on him.  He reached a hand up and lightly touch a red mark on his neck.

“I apologize for marking you,” Spock said from the doorway to his quarters. Jim turned to him and smiled bigger.

“Its fine, Spock.”

“Fine has…”

“Spock, I liked it,” Jim told him. “As long as you have a dermal regenerator I can use then mark me whenever you want.”

Jim then saw Spock’s nostrils flare and his eyes darken.  Jim raised a brow. “You okay?”

“Yes, Jim,” Spock said, handing out the regenerator. “My mother gave me a first aid pack before the start of our five year mission.”

Jim chuckled and took the regenerator from his friend and began removing Spock’s marks. “That’s cute.  How is she and your dad doing on New Vulcan?”

“They are well.  Mother enjoys spending time with Selik.”

“Spock Prime,” Jim teased.

Spock shook his head as Jim finished up and handed the regenerator back.  Spock took it but instead of putting it back in his room, he opened a down under the sink and placed it there.

“In case you need it again.”

Jim nodded. “I’m sure I will, Mr. Spock.”

“Indeed. Goodnight, Jim.”

 _Stay! Let’s cuddle! I love you,_ Jim thought but instead smiled. “Goodnight, Spock.”

Spock stared at him for a moment before turning and leaving the bathroom.  Jim sighed as Spock’s door slid shut, leaving him alone in the bathroom.

_I’m an idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will up Saturday :)


	3. Changing The Rules

Jim watched Spock and Uhura discuss the carvings on a rock.  They were surveying a small area on a class-M planet.  The closet primitive natives were roughly fifty miles from their location, so they weren’t worried about breaking the Prime Directive.

_It’s been about a week since our benefits relationship started,_ Jim thought. _We still haven’t cuddled._ Jim nearly pouted before looking away from Spock and Uhura.  Sulu was admiring some flowers while a science officer was scanning more rocks.

At first he had been excited about coming down to the planet but plants and rocks weren’t that appealing to him. _Bored. Should’ve just stayed on the ship._ Jim looked away from everyone and saw a path leading into the wooded area they were near.  Jim smiled when he got an idea.

He turned to Spock and made eye contact before turning and walking off.  Whenever Jim wandered away from their group, Spock always followed.

* * *

 

Spock arched a brow at seeing Jim enter the woods.  He turned from Uhura and followed after his captain.  Jim always had a way of running into trouble and Spock needed to protect him.

He found Jim quickly a few feet ahead of him and admired Jim’s posterior before catching up to walk beside him.

“It is illogical and highly inadvisable to wander from the group, Captain,” Spock said. 

“Just taking a little stroll, Commander,” Jim replied.  “Besides, it’s not like we’re going to run into any trouble.”

“You do not know that.”

Jim chuckled and shook his head.

_Cute,_ Spock thought.

* * *

 

They continued walking for several minutes before they stopped underneath a large tree.  Jim placed his palm to it and looked up towards the tree’s leaves. His blue eyes shimmered in wonderment.

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Jim asked softly.

Spock raised a brow. “What is great, Captain?”

“That we’re explorers.  Going where no man or Vulcan has gone before,” Jim replied, looking to Spock with an enchanting smile.

“Indeed,” Spock said, nearly giving Jim a smile in return.

Jim’s smile turned into a grin as the he took a step closer to Spock. “3D chess…”

“Something is nearby,” Spock suddenly interrupted, turning his head towards the noise he heard just in time to see a spear soaring towards them.  Spock reached his hand out and pushed Jim away in time as the spear went right between them and struck the tree.

“Holy shit!” Jim exclaimed with wide eyes before Spock grabbed his hand and pulled him away, running away from the natives that had decided to attack them.

* * *

 

Jim and Spock ran thru the bushes as the natives chased after them; throwing spears and firing arrows at them. 

“We’re supposed to be far away from the natives and their tribe!” Jim yelled as he and Spock ran.

“Perhaps a hunting party,” Spock yelled back still holding Jim’s hand.

Jim was glad that Khan’s blood had made him a little faster or else Spock would be dragging him along.  He grabbed his communicator with his free hand and hailed the ship.

“Enterprise! Beam me and Spock up now!” Jim called into the communicator.

“You’re running too fast and the natives are too close,” Scotty’s voice came back.

Jim groaned as a spear flew by his head as the yelling of the natives drew closer. Jim was about to turn and drag Spock another way so they could lose their pursuers, but Spock beat him to it.  The Vulcan yanked Jim the other way and knocked them both onto the ground underneath several fallen trees.

They quietly waited as they heard the natives running past and then away from them.  Jim sighed in relief and then smiled up at Spock who was on top of him.

“I think we’re safe now Spock,” Jim said.  “Wanna get off me?”

Spock nodded and reluctantly moved out from under their cover.  He stood up and offered his hand down to Jim.  Jim rolled from under the trees and then took Spock’s hand to be helped up. 

It tingled where they touched which Jim smiled about as he stood.  “Static electricity?”

“Negative,” Spock said before gently sliding his hand from Jim’s.

Jim pulled out his communicator again. “Kirk to Scotty, beam us up now.”

“Just a sec, Captain,” Scotty’s voice came through. 

Jim and Spock waited for the familiar feel of dematerializing.  Jim put his communicator back on his belt as Spock took his phaser into his hand and looked around. Spock took a couple steps away from Jim and kept looked around making sure they were safe.  Jim was safe.

“Spock, they’re gone. You don’t have to…ahh!” Jim cried out in pain as an arrow whooshed towards him and embedded into the back of his left bicep.

“T’hy’la!” Spock turned to his captain, his eyes wide but he couldn’t see what was wrong as they started to dematerialize. 

When they rematerialized on the transporter pad, Spock dropped his phaser and went to Jim’s side. His eyes immediately went to Jim’s arm as Jim turned his arm and scrunched up his face at seeing the arrow’s shaft.

“Fuck,” Jim groaned in pain.

“Dammit, Jim!” Bones fussed from where he was standing beside Scotty.  He quickly went to his friend and surveyed the damage. “What the hell happened down there? Who even gets hit with an arrow these days?”

“I guess I do!” Jim snapped in pain.  Bones gently touched the area around were the arrowhead was in him. Jim hissed and smacked Bones hand away. “Ow! Stop it!  Just pull it out.”

“Ask nicely, Princess,” Bones replied as Spock quickly walked into the transport room.

“Doctor, the Captain is injured,” Spock almost growled. “Do something or…” Spock cut off when Jim cried out as Bones yanked the arrow out of his arm.

“Motherfucker!” Jim yelled, grasping his arm that was bleeding.

Spock arched a brow at Jim then narrowed his eyes to Bones. “Why did you do that?”

“You both told me to do something so I did,” Bones responded.

Jim sniffled. “I hate you, Bones. You’re fired.”                                              

“Don’t be such a baby, Jim.  Now, let’s get to medbay so I can patch you up.”

“Go patch yourself up,” Jim mumbled like a petulant child as Bones pushed him towards the doors to leave. 

Bones turned to Spock and handed him the arrow. “For your examination or whatever else you want to do with it,” Bones said then took Jim from the room.

Spock looked to the arrow in his hands and furrowed his eyebrows together at the sight of Jim’s red blood on the arrow head.  Spock shook his head then left the transporter room.

_I failed to keep my t’hy’la safe,_ Spock thought as he walked to his lab.

* * *

 

Jim sat at his desk and looked over his paper work.  Bones had “patched him up” and sent him on his way after a lecture about wandering off from the group.  Jim had come back to his room and changed into his old gray Starfleet Academy shirt as his black undershirt and gold shirt were ripped and bloodied.

Jim sighed and sat back in his chair.  “So much for having sex where no one in the federation had had sex before.” 

_Stupid Jim,_ he thought as someone requested entrance to his quarters.

“Come in,” Jim yelled.  He opened his eyes and saw Spock enter his room.  Jim smiled as Spock walked closer and the door slid shut behind. He looked down to Spock’s hand and chuckled. “Mutiny, Spock?”

Spock stood next to Jim’s desk and shook his head. “That would be illogical, Captain. Doctor McCoy gave it to me as he was taking you to medbay.  I had it cleaned and decontaminated.”

“Cool,” Jim said, taking the arrow from Spock and looking it over.  It had some interesting carvings along the shaft and the stone arrow head was very primitive. “Very cool.”

“Indeed.  I thought you may want it as a souvenir from this mission.”

Jim laughed and stood up, placing the arrow on the desk top. “I do, Spock. Thank you.”

“You are welcome.  How is your arm?”

Jim put the arrow down and pulled up his shirt sleeve to show Spock the now nonexistent wound.  “All healed up.”

Spock lightly touched the skin and nodded. “I should have heard the arrow coming towards you.”

“Spock…”

“No, I failed to protect you and…ow,” Spock said when Jim reached a hand up and pinched the tip of Spock’s ear.

“Spock, it was no one’s fault but mine. I wandered off, you followed, and we ran into the natives.  We’re lucky none of those spears hit us.”

“Indeed,” Spock said softly. _I still should have stopped the arrow from hitting you._ “Next time, though, no wandering off.”

“We’ll see, Spock,” Jim told him.  “I doubt I’ll get I’ll get hit by an arrow again.”

Spock arched a brow and nearly smirked. “Perhaps not, but with you there is no guarantee.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock.  “Shut up, Pointy, or I may stick you with an arrow.”

Spock shook his head and finally dropped his hand from Jim’s arm.  Jim glanced to Spock’s hand, really wanting the Vulcan to keep touching him.  He mentally shook his head then smiled at Spock.

"When we were being beamed aboard...did you...did you call me something?" Jim asked. 

Spock glanced away. "I um...I do believe so, Jim," Spock lied. 

“Oh, must have been my imagination then, Spock.  So chess?”

Spock looked to the chess board then to doorway of Jim’s bedroom. “Chess or…”

Jim grinned. “How about strip chess?”

“How does one play strip chess?”

Jim’s grin got bigger, “Oh, you’ll see.”

* * *

 

An hour later, Jim had his arms wrapped around Spock’s shoulders as he bounced up and down on Spock’s hard cock.  Jim was completely naked in Spock’s lap on the couch while Spock was in his black undershirt and his pants and underwear pulled down slightly to free his cock. 

Spock grunted and gripped Jim’s hips. “You let me win.” 

Jim nodded, unable to make any sounds other than moans and cries of pleasure. Spock growled and thrust up in time with Jim’s bounces. He moved one hand to the back of Jim’s neck and pulled the blonde close for a passionate kiss.

Jim mewled into the kiss as his prostate was pounded by Spock.  He dug his nails in Spock’s shoulders and moved his head into the crook of Spock’s neck as he neared his climax.

Spock moved the hand from Jim’s neck to the blonde’s cock and stroked him as his other hand went to an ass cheek and gripped it.  He then bit down on Jim’s collar as they both came.

“Spock!” Jim cried out as he released over Spock’s hand and Spock emptied himself inside him. 

Spock’s chest rumbled as Jim sagged against him and rubbed his back in an effort to apologize for digging his nails in him. 

“So great,” Jim sighed.

“Indeed,” Spock replied, removing his hand from Jim’s softening penis and moving it around so both hands cupped Jim’s butt.

Jim chuckled. “You’re an ass man aren’t you?”

“I do not know what you mean.”

“Yeah you do,” Jim told him as he sat up and removed himself from Spock’s cock.  He laid down on the couch and stretched his arms out behind him as Spock pulled his pants and underwear up and tucked himself away.  Jim watched as Spock took off his black undershirt and wiped his stomach off. He then grabbed his blue science shirt from the floor and pulled it on.

“You hungry?” Jim asked, placing his feet into the Vulcan’s lap and taking the black shirt from Spock to place on his stomach over the mess there.

Spock nodded, placing his hands on Jim’s bare legs and lightly rubbing his skin. Spock picked up some contented buzzing from Jim’s mind but kept his shields up so to not get anything else from the blonde. “Do you not wish for me to leave?”

“I was actually thinking about that…we’ve never been ones for following the rules.”

Spock arched a brow.

Jim chuckled. “Well, we follow the really important rules.”

“Indeed.  What are you suggesting?”

Jim shrugged. “We could…get rid of the no cuddling rule and you or me leaving right after we’re done.”

_Yes,_ Spock thought before saying. “That is acceptable.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, but maybe keep the no sleeping over rule. If that’s fine with you?” _He’s fine with cuddling, yes!_

“It is acceptable as well, considering Vulcans require less sleep and I occasionally take a late shift.”

“Okay, good.  We’ve made new rules.”

“Indeed.”           

Jim smiled then nudged Spock’s thigh with one of his feet. “Wanna get us food?”

“As we are in _your_ quarters, Jim, you should be the one to get us food.”

“I got hit by an arrow today, I let you win at strip chess, I rode you, _and_ I changed the rules of our friends with benefits arrangement…the least you can do is feed me and tell me I’m pretty.”

Spock moved Jim’s feet from his lap and got up from the couch. “I will get us food, but it will be vegetarian.”

Jim threw his head back and whined. “Oh the horror!”

“You are also pretty by the way,” Spock added as he walked over to Jim’s replicator.

Jim laughed in response.

_I love you,_ they both thought.


	4. Vulcans Do Not Get Sick

“Okay, why are you so happy?” Bones asked as he and Jim sat in the rec room and played cards.

Jim looked up from his hand and smiled. “I’m always happy.”

“No, not this happy.  The past couple months you’ve been…happy happy. Like you’re getting laid regularly.”

Jim laughed and shook his head. “Who would I be sleeping with on the ship?” _Spock. I’m sleeping with Spock and it’s amazing and we cuddle until I fall asleep. And I love him._

“I don’t know,” Bones replied, eyeing his friend. “Did you get your vibrator fixed?”

Jim internally sighed before saying, “Yes. Yes, I did.  Just needed a new battery.” _A Spock battery that is always ready to go. Stop it, Jim._

“That must be it then. I don’t want any details though.”

“Ah, Bones, so you don’t wanna know that I call my little friend Leonard?”

Bones closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. Jim chuckled then put his cards down on the table. “Gin.”

Bones opened his eyes and stared at his friend. “We’re playing poker. Why do you think we have poker chips on the table?”

Jim looked to the chips and shrugged. “Oh, well then I have a pair of fours and nothing else.”

Bones shook his head and collected Jim’s cards to reshuffle.  “Even if we were playing gin, you wouldn’t’ve won.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at Bones before waving over Sulu, Carol, and Pavel who had just walked into the rec room.  “Wanna play poker?”

“Yeah that sounds fun,” Sulu said as Carol and Pavel nodded.

“Where is Uhura and Spock?” Carol asked as they all sat down.

“Hanging out or yoga or something. I don’t know what they do,” Jim told her.

* * *

 

“Tell me,” Uhura demanded as she and Spock did yoga in his quarters.

“There is nothing to tell,” Spock replied, ignoring the looks his friend was giving him.

“Something has been up with you this past month or so, Spock.  Tell me.”

“No.”

“So there is something to tell.”

“No,” Spock said again before looking away and getting into the upward facing two-foot staff pose.

Uhura shook her head and copied his pose. “Something is up, Spock.”

“Nothing is up, Nyota.”

“Is it about Kirk?”

.

.

.

“It is, isn’t it?” Uhura asked excitedly before breaking pose and pushing Spock out of his. 

Spock internally sighed and sat in lotus position across from his friend. Uhura smiled and copied him before raising a brow.

“Did you tell him you love him?”

“No.”

“Did you tell him you like him?”

“No.”

Uhura huffed, “Spock, just tell me.  I’m not going to care. You know I’m sort of with Montgomery now.”

 _I cannot tell her,_ Spock thought.  _She would be cross that Jim and I are in such an arrangement._

“We…our…relationship has…changed.”

Uhura’s face lit up. “Oh my god! Seriously?”

Spock internally winced at her loud tone before nodding. “Yes, however we have not discussed…our feelings yet.  He…we…merely wish to explore this new relationship quietly.”

Uhura nodded. “I understand.  I guess because of Jim’s last relationship, he wants to take it a bit slow, huh?”

“Yes,” Spock lied.  “I would appreciate it if you did not speak to anyone, especially Jim, about our relationship.”

“I won’t Spock, I promise.”

“Thank you, Nyota.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jim mewled into Spock’s pillow as the Vulcan laved at his hole.  He was naked, laying on his stomach with his fists clenching Spock’s pillow. He was close to climax by just being rimmed.

“’m so, so glad…,” Jim moaned. “…that you said you’d…ah…do this.”

Spock plunged his tongue back inside Jim before removing it. “I find this to be quite pleasurable, Jim.”

Jim nodded then pushed his ass up towards Spock. “Don’t stop.”

“Demanding,” Spock tsked before continuing his assault on Jim’s ass.

* * *

 

After they both had found release, Spock cuddled up behind Jim in bed and breathed in Jim’s desirable scent.  He was pleased that they had come into his room this time for 3D chess as Spock found comfort in having his room smell like his t’hy’la.

Jim sighed and relaxed back into Spock’s embrace.

“Have I told you how awesome you are?” Jim asked.

“You have informed me after every time we have completed coitus.”

Jim chuckled then closed his eyes. “Let me rest for a bit then I’ll get out of your hair.”

Spock ignored the saying and felt Jim fall asleep a few moments later.  He cuddled closer behind him, closing his eyes and holding his t’hy’la, loving how perfectly Jim fit into his arms.  He nuzzled the back of Jim’s neck and gave him a gentle kiss there before deciding to rest like this for a few hours before waking Jim.

* * *

 

Spock woke up two point three hours later when Jim mumbled something in his sleep and turned in his arms.  Spock opened his eyes and Jim snuggled his head under Spock’s chin and wrapped his arms around him before settling again.

Spock hugged Jim back, feeling how content Jim was through their skin-to-skin contact. He was shielding but had let just a little sliver down to feel his t’hy’la.

After a few moments, Spock reluctantly removed himself from Jim. His heart fluttering when Jim mumbled in his sleep again and moved a little closer to where Spock backed away on the bed.  When Jim settled with clutching one of Spock’s pillows, Spock got out of bed and walked around to Jim’s side. 

Spock carefully picked up his t’hy’la, who was still clutching the pillow, bridal style and carried him thru their shared bathroom and into Jim’s quarters.  He gently laid Jim down on his bed and pulled his covers over him before leaning down.

His lips hovered over Jim’s forehead as he quietly said, “I love you.” He kissed Jim’s forehead then straightened back up. He admired Jim’s sleeping face and how peacefully he looked before turning and leaving Jim’s quarters and going back into his.

He put on his sleeping robe then plopped down onto his bed and clutched Jim’s pillow to his face. While he was enjoying the cuddling, he hated departing from my t'hy'la before he woke.  He wished to spend every night with Jim. 

* * *

 

A few days later, the Enterprise received an urgent message to reroute to a nearby colony.  There had been several earthquakes and some colonists needed relocating to a starbase for the time being. 

During the route to the colony, Jim and Spock didn’t have time to spend together as they needed to oversee some moving around of items to make space for the colonists on the ship.  When they arrived, they found it was mostly families with small children that needed to be relocated.  They picked them up and got everyone settled in before heading off on the three day trip to the starbase.

Spock was not overly fond of small children so he tried staying on the bridge (where no child was allow), in his labs (where no child was allowed) and in his quarters (where no child was allowed). When he did leave those places, he frequently found his captain with a trail of kids behind him.  They all seemed to love Captain Kirk and Jim was enjoying the attention. 

Spock was not jealous.

* * *

 

As he was leaving the labs to head to his quarters, he turned a corner and came across Jim in the hallway, holding a human toddler on his hip. Spock raised a brow as Jim saw him and smiled.

“There you are, Spock,” Jim called before walking over with the toddler.  “You’ve got some explaining to do.”

“Pardon, Captain?”

Jim chuckled then bounced the toddler on his hip. “This little girl, Spock.  Explain why she looks like you.”

Spock looked over the toddler then raised another brow. “She is human, has dark brown hair, and brown eyes.  I do not understand why you think she resembles me as I assure you, there is no way I have fathered a child. Especially this one.”

Jim laughed. “I know, Spock, I’m just messing with you.”

Spock went to respond but a woman rounded the corner near them and called out to Jim.

“Captain Kirk,” she said, walking up to them. “Thank you again for volunteering to watch Ellie for me.”

“Mama!” Ellie said, making grabby hands at her mother.

“It was no problem, Lorelei,” Jim turned to her and smiled. “Happy to do it.  She’s very well behaved.”

Lorelei laughed as she took Ellie from Jim. “Right now she is, but she has her moments. I’ll see you later at the movie showing.”

“Of course,” Jim replied before waving at Ellie. “Bye bye.”

“Bye bye,” Ellie said with a grin before Lorelei turned and walked away.

Jim turned back to Spock. His smile dropped at seeing Spock’s quizzical expression. “What?”

“Why were you watching that child?”

“Because her mom asked if someone could.”

“Why?”

“I think she needed to use the bathroom or something, I don’t really know.  Why?”

“You are the captain and…”

“And I’m making sure the guests on my ship are taken care of.  I watched Ellie for like ten minutes, Spock.”

Spock nodded then asked, “What was Ellie’s mother referring to about the movie?”

 _Why are you seeing her?_ Spock thought, keeping down a surge of possessiveness.

Jim chuckled. “I’m not attending it _with_ her.  The kids all wanted to watch a movie so we’re having a movie night.  You should come. Some of the kids think you’re cool despite the fact that you’re avoiding them.”

“No thank you.”

“Aw, Spock, c’mon,” Jim smiled.  “We’re going to be watching _Shrek._ I think you’d like it.”

“I do not…” Spock tried saying but stopped when he saw Jim’s bright blue eyes start to look sad and his smile fade. “I…I will attend the movie showing.”

Jim’s smile immediately came back bright and cheery. “Great!”

* * *

 

Spock rushed into his quarters and into the bathroom. He quickly tore off his clothes before getting into the shower and turning on the hot water.  He grabbed at shampoo and soap and started scrubbing every inch of him.

“Spock!” Jim called.

“I am busy,” Spock replied, hearing Jim enter their shared bathroom. 

Jim laughed. “Spock, you’re overreacting.”

Spock continued scrubbing. “I am not.”

“So a kid sneezed on you. No big deal.”

Spock opened the shower door and looked at his t’hy’la.  Jim broke out in a huge grin at seeing how soapy Spock was from head to toe. He narrowed his eyes at Jim.

“Got bubbles, Spock?”

Spock shook his head then shut the shower door as Jim started to laugh.

* * *

 

After the kids and other colonists were dropped off at the starbase, several crew members started coming down with severe colds.  Jim was so happy that he never got sick anymore or else he would right with his crewmates in throwing up, getting achy and having high fevers.

Instead, Jim got to have fantastic sex with Spock. Which is what he was doing now.

He moaned as Spock sucked on his neck.  Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s bare back and rubbed up against him.  They hadn’t gotten their underwear off just yet but Jim knew they were close to that as Spock started moving down Jim’s chest, marking him as he went. 

Jim bit his button lip as Spock neared the waistline of his underwear. When Jim felt Spock pause and not move he looked down. 

“Spock?” Jim asked. The half-naked Vulcan was looking a little greener then usually. 

“I…I will be back momentarily,” Spock then said before climbing out of Jim’s bed and rushing into the bathroom.

Jim sat up just as he heard Spock throwing up.  He made a face at the sound before getting out of bed and walking to the doorway of the bathroom.  Spock was doubled over the toilet, emptying his stomach.

“Oh, are you getting sick too?”

Spock shook his head, managed to get out a ‘negative’ before continuing to throw up. 

Jim sighed and went back into his quarters.  He changed into his pajamas then called Bones to his room.

* * *

 

“You’re sick,” Bones said, looking at the Vulcan laying on the bathroom floor. 

“No, I am not,” Spock replied, his eyes closed and a hand splayed out on his stomach.

“Get off the floor then.”

Spock shook his head. “I…I need to lay here for a moment.  I am not sick.”

Bones shook his head then looked to Jim. “You just found him like this?”

Jim nodded. “Yep, heard noises in here and found him throwing up.”

Bones looked back to the Vulcan then knelt down next to him and ran a tricorder over him. “Yep, you’re sick.”

“No,” Spock groaned before slowly standing up and leaning against the counter.  “Vulcans do not get sick.  I am…I am…perfectly…” Spock then turned and threw up into the sink.

Jim scrunched up his face and looked away. _Just seen him throw up and I still love him.  You got it bad._


	5. Spock Is Sick

The next day, Jim stood next to Spock’s station and glared at his first officer.

“You’re sick,” Jim told him.

“’m not sick,” Spock said, sounding congested.

“How many layers are you wearing?” Jim asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Spock looked down at himself then back up to Jim. “As you know, Vulcans come from a desert planet and this ship is not kept at a temperature suitable for us.”

“So…five undershirts then?”

“’m not sick.”

“Go to your quarters.”

“I am not…”

Jim stood up straight and went full captain on Spock. “Get off the bridge, Commander, and go to medbay, or your quarters. Now.”

Spock slowly stood up and gave Jim a speculative look.  He opened his mouth to argue but Jim arched a brow, daring the Vulcan to say something.  Spock shut his mouth then trudged off the bridge.

Jim sighed then walked to Uhura’s station. “Are we in communication range with New Vulcan?”

“We are, Captain,” she replied. “Want me to connect you to his mother?”

Jim nodded, “Yes.  I’ll be the conference room so just patch me through when you get her.”

“Aye, Captain. I hope she’ll be helpful.”

Jim chuckled. “Me too.”

* * *

 

Jim smiled as Spock’s mother’s face appeared on the view screen in the conference room. She was a beautiful older woman with the same eyes as Spock.

“Lady Amanda,” Jim greeted. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Captain Kirk, what did Spock do?” Amanda asked, smiling at him.

Jim huffed out a light laugh. “He didn’t do anything. He…he’s just sick.”

Amanda placed a hand to her cheek and sighed. “I see.  He’s quite stubborn when sick.”

“I’ve noticed. I was wondering if you had any advice so that I could…I mean not me, but like us…his friends could make him feel better.”

Amanda eyed him then smiled. “Plomeek soup and pla-savas juice. I’ll send you my special recipe for both. If he’s congested, get some vapo rub and make sure he stays in bed and rests, but that’s easier said than done.”

“Can’t you just come here?” Jim asked with a chuckle.

“I don’t believe that is possible. You’ll do fine, Jim. I mean, you all will do fine.  Spock’s stubborn but I’m sure you can handle him.”

Jim nodded. “Thank you.  Um…is there any chance that Selik is there?”

“He is in the garden just outside.  I’ll go get him for you.”

“Thank you, Amanda, and thank you for the help with sick Spock,” Jim said before waving to Amanda. 

“You’re welcome, Jim,” she replied before leaving.

A few moments later Jim heard rustling then Selik appeared on the view screen. Jim smiled at seeing his love’s older counterpart.

“Jim,” Selik greeted. “Amanda has informed me that my young counterpart is sick.  I grieve with thee.”

Jim burst out laughing. “Oh god, are you…is he that bad when sick?”

“Yes.  Give him plomeek soup…”

“And pla-savas juice,” Jim interrupted. “Amanda told me. 

“Also read him a story.”

“A story?” Jim asked, his expression quizzical.

Selik gave Jim a small smile and nodded. “I illogically enjoyed when my mother would read me a story when I was sick.”

Jim smiled back. “I don’t think he’d want me to read him a story.  I just…Uhura and all of us just wanted to see what we could do to make him less grumpy.”

“The food, perhaps coddling him a bit, and the story will make him feel better.”

Jim nodded. “Thank you.  Um…the actual reason I wanted to speak to is…that…I wanted to know if you could teach me any um…shielding techniques.  It’s just…you know Spock’s mental faculties may not be the best right now so I thought I could make it better for him if I had to…I guess I had to touch him in anyway. Does that make sense?”

Selik’s eyes twinkled as he smiled. “Of course, Jim. First, close your eyes…”

* * *

 

Jim got Amanda’s recipe for the soup and juice and managed to find everything he needed in the small kitchen the Enterprise had.  He made sure he fixed everything right before placing the bowl of soup and the glass of juice on a tray and left the kitchen.

He entered the lift to head down to the right deck and found Bones standing inside.  He smiled at his friend and noted that Bones was heading to his deck as well.

“What do you have there, Jim?” Bones asked.

Jim tried not to blush as he said, “Just…something to make Spock feel better.”

“Is that plomeek soup?”

Jim nodded as the turbolift arrived on the deck and they exited. “His mom said he likes it. Why?”

“Chapel brought some of that soup down here not too long ago,” Bones replied.

They walked closer and Jim fought back the jealousy at the fact that Chapel had beat him to the soup with Spock. 

_I have the right recipe, though,_ Jim thought as they neared the door to Spock’s quarters.  When they were a few feet away, the door slid open and something flew out of it and hit the bulkhead across the way. Jim and Bones stopped in their tracks.

“I don’t want your soup!” Spock congested voice yelled from the room as Chapel ran out near tears.

Bones and Jim exchanged a look before the doctor took a hypo from his pocket and sat it on Jim’s tray. “For Spock. Good luck.”  Bones then turned and quickly walked away.

Jim nodded at his friend left him alone in the hallway.  He sighed then entered Spock’s room, shutting the door behind him.

“Whoa, it's hot,” Jim commented as he placed the tray of food on Spock’s desk. 

“It is freezing,” Spock commented from where he sat on the couch, cocooned in blankets.

“You feel that way because you have a fever.”

“I do not.”

Jim sighed and then took off his gold shirt then rolled up his black undershirt’s sleeves. He turned to Spock and smiled.

“I brought you soup.”

“I don’t want soup,” Spock fussed before looking away and nearly coughing up a lung.

“Want some pla-savas juice?”

“No I don’t...wait,” Spock turned and looked at Jim with wide eyes. “Pla-savas juice?”

Jim smiled and nodded. “I called your mom and she gave me the recipe for juice and for plomeek soup.”

“I…I would like the juice and soup. Please.”

“Okay, but first you have to get into bed.”

“No. I‘m not sick and I don’t need to be in bed.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Then no soup or juice. Only sick Vulcans get them.”

Jim tried not to laugh as Spock got a grumpy look at his face. 

“’m not sick.”

“Spock…fine…just admit you don’t feel good then.”

Spock stood up and replied, “Well. I…do not feel well.”

Jim smiled. “Will you get into bed?”

“Can I have my soup and juice?”

“Yes, but bed first.”

Spock nodded then walked into his bedroom.  Jim chuckled at how cute Spock looked bundled up in the covers before grabbing the tray and following the Vulcan. Jim bit his bottom lip at seeing Spock sitting up against his headboard, still bundled in his covers.

“Gonna become a Vulcanfly?” Jim teased.

“That is not logically possible.”

Jim grinned as he sat the tray on the bedside table then grabbed up the hypo. Spock moved his head to the side and bared his neck.  Jim gently administered the hypo and then put it to the side.  He then took a step back from the bed and smiled at the Vulcan.

“I’ll leave you to your soup and juice now.” Jim told him. “I’ll come by later to check on you.”

Spock looked to the tray on his bedside table then looked to Jim. His eyes almost pleading.  Jim arched a brow.

“What?”

Spock looked back to the tray then to Jim. “I…I feel achy when I move.”

“And?” Jim asked before realizing what Spock was requesting. He huffed out a light laugh and shook his head. “I’m not spoon feeding you.”

Spock nodded then took a hand out of his blanket cocoon and reached towards the tray.  Jim watched him grasp the bowl and shakenly try and move it closer.  Jim caved when a few drops spilled over the lid of the bowl.  He took the bowl from Spock then sat on the edge of the bed next to the sick Vulcan.

“I’m only doing this once, Spock,” Jim told him.

“Of course, Jim. Thank you.”

Jim smiled then dipped the spoon in the purple colored soup and held it out to Spock’s mouth. “Here comes the choo-choo.”

Spock arched a brow at Jim then opened his mouth and accepted the spoon.

* * *

 

Jim quietly tiptoed from Spock’s room.  The Vulcan had eaten all his soup and drank his juice then promptly fell asleep.  Mouth open and snoring.  Jim thought it was cute but he needed to get back to the bridge.

Jim made it through his shift, but kept thinking about Spock and his sickly self.  He grabbed himself a quick bite to eat before heading to medbay.

* * *

 

Spock woke up with a pounding headache from his congestion.  He rolled over and wished he could smell the spot Jim had been sitting. He wanted his t’hy’la back.  He didn’t feel well and he needed his mate.

Spock slowly sat upright on the bed and closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning before walking to the bathroom to relieve himself.  He then checked on the temperature in the room and sighed. He was freezing but he didn’t want to raise the thermostat anymore in case Jim came back.

He bundled back in his covers and went to the corner of his room to try and meditate. He needed some clarity through his fever and achiness.  He skipped lighting his meditation incense since he couldn’t smell and closed his eyes. 

Spock focused on his parental bond with his mother and it soothed him.  He then thought of were his bond with Jim would go and that made him sad.  He opened his eyes and pouted before closing his eyes again and trying to continue to meditate.

* * *

 

Spock woke up to someone shaking his shoulder.  He groaned and tried ignoring it but when he felt a cool hand touch his forehead, he opened his eyes and saw Jim kneeling over him.

“Hey you,” Jim smiled at him. “Thought you’d slipped into a coma or something.  Why are you on the floor?”

“Was meditating,” Spock replied, slowly sitting up in seat position and realizing his headache was still present. “I must have fallen asleep.”

“You were snoring.”

“I was not.”

Jim chuckled. “Must be your congestion then, mouth breather.”

“Indeed.”

“How are you feeling? Still achy and feeling bad.”

“Yes,” Spock told him.

“How about you go take a nice hot shower and change your pajamas.”

Spock pulled his covers tighter around him and said, “No.”

“Spock.”

“I do not wish…”

“Do I need to call your mother?” Jim asked with a small smile.

Spock sighed and shook his head which aggravated his headache. He held a hand up to his temple. “I am not a child.”

“Headache?”

“Yes.”

“I got some vaporub to help with your congestion and a hypo for the fever, aches, and headache. I also brought more soup and juice.”

“Thank you.”

“You get them after you take a hot shower.”

Spock narrowed his eyes at Jim before sighing and standing up.  He stumbled a bit and Jim reached out and steadied him.

“C’mon, Spock. Off to the bathroom,” Jim said before leading Spock in the bathroom and helping him remove his blankets and clothes.  Jim turned on the shower for him and put it on hot then ushered Spock into it.

Spock eyed the water but caved and got in.  He wouldn’t admit it, but it actually felt nice.

“Need help with anything?” Jim asked.

_Yes,_ Spock thought before saying, “No.”

“Alright,” Jim chuckled. “I’ll see you when you get out.  Try and stay in there for about ten minutes though. The steam will help with the congestion as well.”

Spock nodded and shut the shower door and let the hot water wash over him.

* * *

 

When Spock came out of the shower, Jim had set out pajamas pants and a button-up matching shirt for him.  He dried off and put it on before getting into his bed.  He tried making his cocoon again but Jim stopped him. Spock nearly whined but then Jim started unbuttoning his pajamas shirt.  Spock watched his fingers then looked to Jim with an arched brow.

Jim laughed then moving his hands away after unbuttoning the top buttons and opening up Spock’s shirt a bit to reveal his chest.  He reached over to the bedside table and picked up the hypo first and held it to Spock’s neck and injecting him the pain reliever.  He put the hypo back and then picked up the small tub of vapo rub.

“I contacted Selik,” Jim told him.

Spock kept back a growl. _You are mine. Not his. Mine._

“He taught me some shielding techniques.  I know your mental bearings are probably wonky so I thought this would be easier on you if I learned some techniques.”

Spock nodded. “Thank you.”

Jim gave him a radiating smile. “You’re welcome.”

Spock closed his eyes and laid his head back on his pillow as Jim rubbed the ointment on his chest. When Jim finished, Spock opened his eyes and watched Jim put everything away then went into the bathroom.  Jim came back out a few minutes later and went into the other room before returning with a tray of soup and juice.  Spock sat up slightly and ate the soup and drank half the juice before laying back down on the bed.

Jim left him again for a moment then returned holding a book in his hand.  He smiled at Spock then got on the bed next to him and laid down next to him over the covers.

“So I also found out that you like to be read to when you’re sick.”

“That is illogical and not conducive towards my recuperation.” _It is true._

“So you want me to just leave then?”

“No.”

“Want me to read to you?”

“Yes,” Spock said softly.  He looked up to Jim and saw the blonde with the bright blue eyes staring back at him. _Do not leave me._

“The only children's book I have is _Winnie the Pooh._ Is that okay or do you want me to read you an adult book?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded and closed his eyes. “That is acceptable.”

He felt Jim get comfortable beside him then opened the book.  He relaxed as Jim began to read about Winnie and his adventures.

* * *

 

Jim woke up a few hours later and found he had become a Vulcan’s teddy bear.  Spock’s arms were wrapped around him and his head rested on Jim’s chest.

_Cute,_ Jim thought as he tried moving out from under Spock. Spock made a disgruntled sound before tightening his hold on Jim.  Jim then heard and felt a rumble from Spock.  Jim raised a brow and looked down to the top of Spock’s head.

“Are you…are you purring?” Jim asked. 

Spock didn’t respond, just rubbed his head against Jim’s chest and continued sleeping.

Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around Spock.  “Spock, are you asleep?”

When Jim got no response or movement, his eyes softened.  He gently kissed the top of Spock’s head before whispering, “I love you.”

He then laid his head back on the pillow and went back to sleep.

* * *

 

Jim woke up several hours later to someone poking his stomach. He batted the hand away and opened his eyes to see Spock standing over him.  Jim blinked and noticed that his Vulcan was dressed in science blues and black pants.

“Hey, you’re sick,” Jim said, sitting up on the bed.

Spock arched a brow. “I was, but now I am well.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I woke four point one hours ago without any congestion. I meditated and my mental and physical functions are satisfactory.”

Jim nodded and stood up.  He looked over Spock and did see the Vulcan looked better than he did the previous day.  “That’s good.  You look good. I’m glad that you were only sick for a day.”

“My previous illnesses only last between twenty-four and thirty-six hours.”

Jim grinned. “So you have been sick before?”

Spock glanced away. “Perhaps.”

Jim huffed out a light laugh. “And they say Vulcans don’t lie.”

Jim watched Spock give him an almost smile before looking back to Jim and meeting Jim’s gaze again. Spock’s eyes softened as he took a step closer to Jim.

“Jim. I…I…lo…”

“Yes?” Jim asked a little hopefully. _What is he going to say?  Love? No…why would he say he loves me._

“I…I just wish to thank you for your actions yesterday in regards to my well-being,” Spock said before stepping back.

_Of course,_ Jim thought before giving Spock a dazzling smile. “No problem, Spock.  I’d do it for any one of my crew.  Well maybe not anybody.”

“Of course. Thank you again, Captain.  I shall see you on the bridge.”

“Right, yes,” Jim said, nodding then walking over to the bathroom. “See you on the bridge, Mr. Spock.” _I love you, you stupid Vulcan._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and get chapter 6 up on Monday :)  
> I'm trying to keep this story under 10 chapters


	6. Threesomes Are Illogical

Spock glanced up from his tricorder and saw the captain wandering away from the group.  Spock sighed. _Not again._

He made sure his tricorder was secure around his neck and that his flashlight was on before following after Jim.  The Vulcan soon found him in a field not too far from the rest of the landing party.  He stopped and watched as Jim looked to the night sky and took in a deep breath.  Jim then laid down on the ground and put his hands behind his head.

Spock arched a brow and walked closer until he was standing over Jim.  He turned off the flashlight and looked down as Jim looked up and met his gaze.

“No arrows, Spock,” Jim chuckled.

“Not yet at least,” Spock replied.  “It is not logical to wander from the group. Especially in the dark.”

“We’re what…fifty feet away?  Spock, I’m fine.  I just wanted to lay down and look at the stars.”

Spock looked up to the sky.

“They’re beautiful from here, aren’t they?” Jim asked.

“Indeed.”  He then looked down when he felt Jim touch his leg. 

Jim smiled. “Come lay next to me.”

Spock glanced back to where the away team was, then nodded. “Just for a moment, Jim.”

“Yeah, just for a moment. Let your science minions ogle the plants.”

Spock laid down on the ground next to Jim and made himself comfortable. “The plants and some rocks appear to glow in the dark in this location. It is quite fascinating.”

“It is cool, but I like up there better,” Jim told him, waving a hand up to the sky.

Spock looked up and noted the bright stars and the planet’s two moons.

“That’s our ship,” Jim pointed to a spot in the sky.

“Indeed.”

Jim smiled and then moved his finger to another spot in the sky. “And that’s where we will be heading as soon as we’re done here.”

“Pavaxis III.”

“Yep. Home to the newly warp-capable people, the Pavaxi.” Jim turned his head to face Spock. “We get to negotiate terms of their joining the Federation.”

“I am aware,” Spock responded, looking to Jim; their faces a few inches from each other. “I did read the brief.”

“I know you did. You’re the best first officer in the fleet.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

Jim smiled then looked away, back up to the stars.  “We’re also going to New Vulcan in a month or so.”

Spock stared at the side of Jim’s head before looking back to the stars. “My parents inform me that the planet is similar to Vulcan, but…”

“It’s not home?”

“Negative.  It is slowly becoming home to them and the survivors, though.  I do not believe I will ever consider it to be my home.”

“The Enterprise is our home,” Jim said, slowly moving two fingers to touch against the back of Spock’s hand. The spot where they touched tingled, a thing which Jim actually liked but didn’t know how Spock felt about it.  Spock enjoyed the contact but Jim moved the fingers away to grab on to Spock’s shirt sleeve and tug.

“So tell me about Vulcan. Not the new one, but tell me about growing up,” Jim asked.

Spock glanced to Jim before beginning, “I was born on Stardate 2230.06 at my parent’s home on the edge of the Vulcan forge…”

Jim chuckled and shook his head, interrupting the Vulcan. “Spock, are you going to tell me your whole life story?”

“You requested that I inform you of growing up on Vulcan.  Does that not start with my birth?”

“I bet you were a big ass baby,” Jim said with a smile, turning to Spock.

“My weight at birth was nine pounds ten ounces.”

Jim laughed, “Oh god. Poor Amanda. You owe your mom an apology for being such a big ass baby.”

Spock internally sighed. “Next time we speak I will apology even though I had no control at all over my birthweight as a newborn.”

Jim nodded. “Good. Now, how about you skip to…age five?”

“So you do not wish to know what my first words were,” Spock asked, looking to Jim, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

“Don’t need to ask. I already know it was ‘illogical’,” Jim replied with a grin. “That or ‘mama’.”

Spock looked away from Jim, the tips of his ears tinted green.  Jim’s grin got bigger as he sat up on his elbow and looked to the Vulcan.

“I’m right, aren’t I? I bet it was 'illogical'.”

“My first words were ‘mama’ and ‘rai’. Illogical did not join my vocabulary until several months later.”

“What’s ‘rai’ mean? Dad?”

“No.”

Jim raised a brow.

Spock met Jim’s gaze. “Rai means 'no' in Vulcan.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Cute. Alright so keep talking.” Jim laid back down and grabbed Spock’s shirt covered wrist and tugged. “Any pets?”

“We had a sehlat…” Spock then trailed on about I-Chaya and his life growing up on Vulcan as Jim laid beside him and listened intently. 

* * *

 

Several minutes later, Spock was in the middle of telling Jim about the bullies on Vulcan which made Jim upset.  He was about to turn and cuddle up against Spock to comfort him when he heard footsteps approach.  He internally groaned as he wanted to stay under the stars with Spock for longer and keep talking.

 _We were making progress here!_ Jim fussed internally.

“Dammit, Jim,” Bones’ voice gripped from several feet away. “You need to stop wandering off.”

“I wandered off like ten minutes ago,” Jim responded to his friend. He was about to sit up when he noticed that his and Spock’s hands had someone become intertwined. Jim and Spock both blushed as they quickly took their hands away and stood up to face Bones.

Bones eyed them then shook his head. “C’mon. The shuttle’s ready to go and you’re apparently the pilot, Jim.”

Jim nodded then started to walk towards his friend. “At least I didn’t get hit with any arrows… _umph_ —” Jim made a noise as he fell face first to the ground. 

“You tripped, Captain,” Spock informed him, walking over to stand beside the fallen blonde.  “There was a glowing rock that you apparently did not notice.”

Jim picked his head up and gave his XO a ‘no shit’ look.

* * *

 

A few days later, Jim stood in the transporter room and adjusted the collar on his formal uniform.  He wasn’t overly fond of schmoozing newcomers into the federation although it was fun meeting new species. He’d rather be out exploring with Spock…and the crew.

He placed his hat on his head as Spock, Uhura, Chekov, Bones, and a couple security officers entered the room and came over to the transporter pad. 

“Captain,” Spock greeted, taking his place next to him.

Jim looked over Spock and thought he looked damn fine in his uniform.  Jim smiled then looked away.

“Ready to go everyone?” He asked.

“Aye, Captain,” was the response.  He nodded to the crew members behind the transporter controls.

“Energize.”

* * *

 

“Chancellor Iryk,” Jim greeted, bowing his head slightly in respect.  He then straightened up and met the Pavaxi’s gaze.  The Pavaxi were a tall humanoid race with light purple skin and green speckled eyes. Iryk was a foot taller than Jim with long black hair that had light green streaks through it.

Iryk smiled at Jim before quickly approaching and wrapping the Captain in a big hug. “You honor us with your presence, Captain Kirk!”

Jim stilled and allowed the Chancellor to hug him and lift him off the ground for a few moments then let him down.

“It is my honor,” Jim said.

“Come,” Iryk said. “Introductions shall be made to the negotiation council, we will discuss the terms and then we feast!”

“A feast sounds lovely.”

* * *

 

Jim introduced his crew with him to Iryk and the council and watched them all, all but Spock, get big hugs.  Iryk said he was fascinated by Earth and the new species they had learned about since becoming warp-capable.  He tried a Vulcan salute but his fingers wouldn’t cooperate. Jim smiled at his slightly puzzled expression.

“Father, the food for the feast is nearly complete,” a beautiful, young Pavaxi female said, coming into the room and walking over to Iryk. She had a long, thin, flowing gown and short black hair tinged with a purple streak. She was about the same height as Jim as she stood in front of him.

Iryk nodded to her then turned to Jim. “Captain Kirk, may I introduce my youngest daughter Tyrxa by my third wife.”

 _She’s cute,_ Jim thought as Tyrxa stood next to her father and smiled at Jim.

“Tryxa, a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Jim greet, bowing his head.

“Captain Kirk,” she replied before looking him over then leaving the room.  Jim watched her go before turning back to Iryk.

“So negotiating?” Jim asked.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Spock eyed the chancellor’s daughter as she left the room. How dare she look at his t’hy’la with lustful eyes? He kept back a growl as he turned away from where Tyrxa had departed and moved over to stand next to his mate.

 _I will keep next to him during the feast to make sure Tyrxa stays away,_ Spock told himself as everyone started sitting for the negotiation.

* * *

 

Keeping next to Jim was easier said than done as the negotiations halted for the evening so that they could feast.  When they entered the grand hall, Spock and the crew were separated to various tables to network and mingle with the various Pavaxi in attendance. 

Spock took his seat that gave him a perfect view of where Jim was sitting next to the chancellor and his daughter. Spock clenched his fists under the table and reluctantly looked away as Tyrxa leaned close to Jim and told him something that made Jim laugh.

* * *

 

Jim was enjoying the feast. The food was good. The company was good; really good, but he hated that Spock was so far away. 

 _We’ve been doing this friends with benefits thing for a few months now,_ Jim thought. _I love him, but…he doesn’t love me._

He internally sighed, getting a bit sad at the thought that perhaps he and Spock would only have something physical together. 

“Captain, you will be staying overnight, correct?” Tyrxa asked, smiling at him.

Jim looked to her and smiled back. “I believe so.  We will need to finalize the negotiations tomorrow.”

Tyrxa scooted her chair closer and placed a hand to Jim’s thigh. “I have prepared a grand suite for you.”

Jim looked to the hand then to Tyrxa. Her speckled eyes were shining expectantly at him.

_She wants to…okay. Okay.  Why not?  Spock and I are just friends with benefits and that’s not a monogamous arrangement.  He could do it with whomever he wants and I could do the same.  I could. I am._

Jim leaded closer to the chancellor’s daughter and gave her his best flirty look.  He placed his hand on hers and guided it on his thigh. “I’d love it if you could show me to my suite, Tyrxa.”

She grinned back and nodded. “It would be my pleasure.”

* * *

 

Spock tried keeping his gaze away from Jim’s table and focused on the conversation with a Pavaxi delegate. He nodded to something trivial the delegate said then something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. 

He glanced over in time to see Tyrxa leading Jim out of the hall by his hand.  Spock couldn’t keep back a growl.

“Are you well, young man?” the delegate asked.

Spock nodded. “I am.  Please excuse me for a moment.”

“Of course.”

Spock then stood up and headed towards where Jim and the harlot had exited.

* * *

 

Jim tried getting into it as Tyrxa started peppering his neck with kisses and rubbing up against him.  He forced a smile as they walked towards the suite.

“I have been looking forward to having someone so exotic in my bed,” Tyrxa purred.  “Or a bed.”

Jim’s forced smile got a little bigger. “Me too.”

 _I can’t do this,_ Jim told himself. _This isn’t right. Why doesn’t this feel right? Spock and I aren’t…we’re not together together, but this feels like a betrayal. God, you’re fucked Jim._

He paused and turned to face Tyrxa.  “Look, I don’t think…” Jim then heard footsteps stop near them. They turned and saw Spock standing not too far away from them.

“Spock,” Jim said, smiling at the Vulcan. “You following us?”

Spock looked from Tyrxa to Jim and nodded. “I wished to make sure you were alright, Captain.”

“He’s perfect,” Tyrxa told Spock.

“Yeah, I’m…good…I mean,” Jim then bit his lip, getting a stupid idea in his head. He looked to Tyrxa. “What do you think about him joining us?”

Tyrxa looked over Spock then shrugged. “He’s not as exotic as you, but if that is what you desire then he may join us.”

“Join you?” Spock questioned.

Jim turned to Spock and saw the Vulcan had a raised brow. “The three of us, Spock.  In the suite…together.” _God Jim what are you doing? Stop!_ “Do you want to join us?” _Say no, Spock! Say no!_

Spock blinked then nodded. “That is acceptable.  Where is the suite?”

“Just here,” Tyrxa said before leading them a few feet away to a majestic door.  She opened it and they all entered with Spock closing the door behind them. 

The suite was indeed grand, Jim noted.  The bed was big enough for the whole away team and then some.  Jim swallowed at seeing the big bed and Tyrxa walking towards it.  He looked away and saw an open door leading to a big bathroom.

“I need a minute,” Jim blurted out, causing Spock and Tyrxa to look at him.  “I just need to freshen up a bit before we…have fun.” Jim walked to the door and before he entered he turned to them. “Ya’ll get started first and I’ll jump in when I come out. In just a minute. Okay?”

Tyrxa nodded as Jim entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  He leaned back against the door and cursed at himself.

_What the fuck, Jim? What are you doing?_

_Maybe by the time they get started and I see them, I’ll be ready to go._

_But then Spock would be touching her…and I don’t want that. He should just be touching me._

_Dammit, Jim!_

* * *

 

Spock looked to the closed bathroom door then started taking off his jacket. 

“Your ears are odd and you are not as pleasing to the eye as the captain, but I believe we shall still have fun,” Tyrxa said, as she was about to slip off her dress.

“Leave,” Spock growled, tossing his jacket over a nearby chair.

“Excuse me?”

Spock advanced on Tyrxa. “Leave us. Now.”

“The captain…”

“Leave us,” Spock growled again.  “There are other exotic humans with us that may find your company welcoming.  Leave.”

Tyrxa huffed then walked around Spock to the door. 

“And do not inform anyone that the captain and I are in here,” Spock told her as well.

Tyrxa nodded then left the room, shutting the door behind her.  Spock almost smirked before taking off his black undershirt and sitting on the edge of the big bed.  He then took off his boots and waited patiently for Jim to come out of the bathroom.

* * *

 

Jim got his nerves settled before slapping on a smile and exiting the bathroom.  His smile fell as he found the room empty except for a shirtless Spock sitting on the bed.

“Um…where’s Tyrxa?” Jim asked, walking over to Spock and standing in front of him.

“I removed my jacket and shirt then she decided to leave.”

 _That’s weird, but thank goodness!_ “Ah, that sucks.”

“It is what it is. She stated that my appearance was not as pleasing as yours and that my ears are odd.”

Jim’s jaw dropped, “Bitch.  What is she blind? You’re gorgeous and you’re ears are adorable!”

“Thank you, Jim. I find you to be quite aesthetically pleasing as well.”

Jim smiled then stepped closer. Spock spread his legs and Jim stood between them and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck.

“Well it’s her loss.”

“Indeed.  I am sorry if you are disappointed that the three of us…”

“Spock, no, its fine. She probably wouldn’t have been fun for us anyway.”

“I did not find her form arousing in the slightest.”

Jim nodded then leaned forward and licked the shell of Spock’s ear up to the tip. Spock groaned at the contact as Jim nibbled at the tip.

“We have this big bed to ourselves,” Jim said into Spock’s ear. 

“Affirmative.”

“How about I give you a blow job first, to make up for her saying you’re not pleasing?”

“That would be acceptable.”

Jim grinned then suckled on the ear tip for a moment before dropping down to his knees.

* * *

 

Spock woke up in the morning and found Jim cuddled up against him.  He allowed a small smile and hugged Jim closer.

_Mine._

Spock closed his eyes to relish in the last few moments before he needed to wake up Jim when he heard the door handle jiggle. He shot up in the bed and quickly pulled covers and a pillow over Jim and hoped whoever entered didn’t think anyone was under them.

Spock turned his head in time to see McCoy open the door.

“Ah, Spock!” Bones gripped before closing his eyes then opening them to stare at a bare chested Spock. “I thought Jim was in here.”

“No,” Spock lied. “I am in here.”

“I can see that.  Do you know where Jim is then? I thought I saw him leave with the chancellor’s daughter but I saw her and Pavel leave a room together this morning.”

“I do not know the current location of the captain,” Spock said as he felt Jim bite his hip under the covers. 

Bone sighed. “Alright. Well, hurry up and get dressed. Jim’s around here somewhere and I could use some help locating him.”

Spock didn’t make a move, only stared at Bones.

“What?” Bones asked.

“Please exit the room so I may get dressed.”

Bones rolled his eyes then left. When the door clicked shut, Jim let out a laugh as he pushed away the covers and pillows on top of him.

Spock stared down at the blonde and arched a brow. “What is humorous?”

“Vulcans not being able to lie,” Jim laughed out.

Spock shook his head then reached a hand out and tweaked one of Jim’s pert nipples.  Jim made a noise and batted Spock’s hand away.

“Hey, none of that while Bones is on the other side of the door,” Jim told him before sitting up and rubbing a hand to his nipple. “Besides, you played with them enough last night. You’re cut off from them.”

Spock got out of the bed and proceeded to get dressed. “I find the noises you make when they are touched to be most arousing.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at him. “Just get out of here so I can sneak out.  We have to finish the negotiations.”

Spock nodded and finished getting dressed before turning and heading for the door.  He paused as he reached for the handle and looked to Jim with a raised brow.

Jim sighed then laid back down and pulled the covers over himself.  Spock was internally amused as he opened the door and saw Bones standing there waiting.

“Ready to go find Jim?” Bones asked.

“Yes, although I am sure he is nearby and we will find him shortly,” Spock replied before stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind him.


	7. Bones and Uhura Know

Jim exchanged goodbyes with Chancellor Iryk and avoided looking towards his daughter.  He then notified Scotty that they were ready to be beamed aboard. Jim smiled at being back on his ship and went to leave when Bones grabbed his arm.

“Where were you this morning?” Bones asked him.

 _Cuddling with Spock,_ Jim thought. “Around.”

“Around? In an unknown environment? Jim…”

“Bones, you’re such a worry wort. I’m fine. You and Spock found me.”

“I thought you had left with the Chancellor’s daughter,” Uhura spoke up, crossing her arms and giving Jim a look.

“No, I was with her,” Pavel said with a big grin. “She was wery, wery enthusiastic in the bedroom.”

“I didn’t need to know that,” Uhura said, shaking her head and leaving.

Pavel merely shrugged before following her out of the transporter room.

Jim chuckled then looked to Bones. “What were you and Spock doing together this morning?”

“What?” Bones asked, slightly shocked.

“Captain,” Spock started but Jim shook his head.

“You two were walking around together very early this morning looking for me. As your commanding officer, I should be made aware of such relationships.”

Bones’ face got red as Spock blinked at Jim.

“You know damn well I’m not the one interested in the hobgoblin,” Bones fussed before storming out of the room. 

Jim laughed at his friend then laughed harder when he saw Spock’s slightly shocked expression. 

“Captain,” Spock said. “You are illogical.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jim replied before slapping Spock on the arm.  “I just couldn’t help myself. 3D chess later?”

Spock nodded.

* * *

 

Jim laid on his stomach and basked in the afterglow as Spock pulled out of him and laid down next to him.

“We’re very good friends with benefits,” Jim commented with a smile. He wrapped his arms around his pillow and turned his head towards Spock.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed, turning his head to look at Jim. He moved one of his hands to Jim’s back and lightly ran his knuckles up and down.

Jim closed his eyes and felt content.

“Jim?”

“Hmm?”

“We will be on route to New Vulcan soon.”

“Yep.”

“On the way we will be stopping at a starbase that is known for its clubs.”

Jim opened his eyes. “I know.  What’s your point?”

Spock removed his hand from Jim and turned onto his side, facing Jim. “I know you enjoy in your leisure time with Leonard and some of the crew at such clubs, however, I ask that…you do not request that we engage in a threesome again.”

 _Couldn’t agree more, my lovely Vulcan._ “Sure, Spock. They’re really not all that fun anyway. Someone always gets left out a bit.  In fact, how about we hang out on the base. Together. I mean there’s a movie theater and I’m sure there will be no sneezing kids.”

Spock nodded. “That is acceptable.  I also need to peruse the shops for a gift for my parents.”

 _Such a cutie._ “I should get Selik something or Buster.”

Spock arched a brow. “Buster?”

“Selik’s sehlat cub.”

Spock raised another brow. “He has a sehlat cub…named Buster.”

Jim chuckled. “He said he didn’t name him, but yeah, his sehlat cub’s name is Buster.”

“I see.  I doubt that the shops would have a suitable gift for Buster.”

“Then I’ll just get Spock Prime something.”

“Cease referring to him as Spock Prime.”

“But he is Spock Prime,” Jim smiled at Spock.

“He is not me.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at him before turning over with his back towards Spock. “Anyway, we’ll shop then catch a movie when we get to the starbase.”

“Acceptable,” Spock said before cuddling up behind Jim and wrapping his arms around him.

“Night, Spock.”

“Goodnight, Jim.”

* * *

 

A few days before they were to reach the starbase, Jim laid on Bones’ bed and waited for his friend to come out of the bathroom.  He looked towards the door as it opened and smirked at the sight.

“A tuxedo, Bones?”

Bones looked down to himself and groaned before going to his closet. “Yeah, I thought it was too much.”

“What’s with you and wanting my opinion on clothes? Can’t you ask Carol?”

Bones shook his head and kept looking through his closet.

“Bones.”

Bones shook his head again.

“Leonard Horacio McCoy.”

Bones sighed and turned to his friend. “Don’t full name me, James Tiberius Kirk.”

Jim smiled. “Fine.  Just tell me why you’re making a big deal about the upcoming night off on the starbase?”

Bones fiddled with the ends of his tux jacket before walking over to the bed and sitting down. “I think…Carol…may want a proposal.”

Jim sat up next to Bones. “Oh wow.  What makes you think that?”

“She’s been acting a little off lately.”

“I’ve been acting a little off lately, doesn’t mean I want someone to propose,” Jim told him. T _hat person should tell me that they love me first._

“You have been,” Bones said, looking to Jim. “Explain.”

“I um…no, we’re talking about you and Carol, not me and Spock.”

Bones’ eyebrows went up as Jim’s eyes widened.

“That’s not…I mean…I didn’t mean to say me and Spock because there is definitely not a me and Spock.” Jim then went to get off the bed but Bones tried stopping him. Jim struggled and they both toppled to the ground with Bones on top.  Jim tried to get away but Bones pinned his arms above his head and straddle his chest.

“Bones…”

“Nope, spill the beans kid.”

“Never,” Jim told him before overpowering his friend. Jim flipped them over then tried to crawl away towards the door but Bones reached a hand out and grabbed Jim’s pants, pulling them down to reveal Jim’s bare butt.

Jim groaned as Bones made a distressed sound. “There’s a bite mark on your ass!”

“Nuh-uh!” Jim quickly said, pulling his pants up and standing up.  Bones got us as well and rushed to stand in front of his door before Jim could get there.

“That was a bite mark, Jim. On your butt,” Bones then paused, realization appearing in his eyes. “Oh my god.  You’re sleeping with the hobgoblin.”

Jim looked away and nodded.

“You told him you love him and now you’re together?”

Jim made a face and shook his head.

“Jim?”

Jim sighed and looked to his friend. “We…sort of…have a friends with benefits thing going on.”

Bones blinked then walked over to Jim and slapped him upside the head.

“Ow and yes I deserved that,” Jim said, rubbing his head.

“You didn’t but I didn’t know what else to do. Dammit, Jim, are you out of your mind?  You love him and these things never work out!”

“I know, but…its nice being with him anyway I can be.”

“Tell him you love him.”

Jim shook his head. “He doesn’t love me so why bother.  We have sex, we both like it, so why can’t we just continue doing that?”

“Well jeez, Jim, I don’t know, how about because you LOVE HIM!”  Bones then groaned and went over to his dresser and opened the button drawer.  He pulled out a bottle, opened it and took a swig. 

Jim watched him then reached a hand out for a swig himself but Bones shook his head.

“Nope, I need this because my best friend is an idiot who drives me to drink.”

“Bones…”

“Tell him or else you’re going to get hurt, Jim.”

“I will. I will,” Jim said.  “Look, let’s get back to your issue here. You sure you’re ready to get married again?”

Bones took another swig then sat down on his bed. “No. I don’t know. Maybe.”

Jim sat beside him and put his arm around his friend’s shoulders.  “Talk to her before you propose anything.”

“I will.  We’re going to have a nice dinner at the base.”

“Wait to see what she has to say before doing anything stupid.”

Bones nodded then turned his head to look at Jim. “You weren’t by any chance…in bed with Spock that morning on Pavaxis  III, were you?”

Jim’s cheeks tinted red. “Um…maybe.”

Bones looked away then downed the rest of his bottle.

* * *

 

 _Tell Spock you love him,_ Jim told himself as he and Spock walked around the starbase. They had had dinner and seen a short movie that Jim thought was hilarious but Spock found illogical.   _C’mon, you can do it! Three little words._

“So what do you want to get for your parents,” Jim said instead. _Dammit!_

“I do not know.  There is an antique store nearby,” Spock replied.

“Antiques are good. I’m sure we’ll find something for them there.”

Spock nodded then placed a hand to the small of Jim’s back and led him to the store. 

 _That feels nice,_ Jim thought, leaning slightly back into Spock’s hand. 

* * *

 

Jim smiled as he watched Spock pick up something called a soup tureen and look it over. It was mostly white with some beautifully painted light red floral designs.

“That’s pretty,” Jim said.

“Indeed,” Spock replied before setting it down carefully on the table.  “My mother had one similar.”

“What happen…nevermind.”

Spock glanced to Jim and nodded as the store clerk walked over to them.  Spock told him he’d like to purchase the tureen and the matching ladle.  The woman nodded then motioned for Spock to pick up the tureen and follow her to the front of the store. 

While Spock went to purchase his gift for his mother, Jim looked around some more.  He had already found a couple old books he thought Selik would like but he still hadn’t found a gift for Amanda.  He continued to browse the store before an item on a shelf caught his eye.

Jim grinned as he walked over and looked at it.  “Perfect.”

He grabbed it up then headed for the counter where Spock was waiting. As he got closer, he found another picture frame that he thought Sarek would like and grabbed that as well.

Jim kept his grin as he placed the books down as well as the picture frames he’d found. One had ‘Momma’s Boy’ engraved on it while the other said ‘Father and Son’. 

“No,” Spock said, trying to grab the frames but Jim swatted his hand away.

“Yes,” Jim told him as he paid for his items. “Your mother is going to love it and I think your dad too.”

Spock looked away and made an illogical expression while the tips of his ears tinting green slightly,

 _He has the cutest grumpiest expression,_ Jim thought as he smiled at Spock before grabbing his bag of gifts and leaving the store.

* * *

 

As they were heading back towards the ship to go play chess they ran into Carol and Bones. 

“Well if it isn’t the happy couple,” Jim said when he saw how happy they looked with their arms linked together.

“Hello, Jim,” Carol said then nodded to Spock. “Mr. Spock.”

Spock nodded back but didn’t reply. _You are with Leonard, stay away from my t’hy’la._

“Where are ya’ll headed?” Bones asked.

“Back to the Enterprise to play chess and put away these gifts,” Jim told them, holding up the bag he was holding.

“Why don’t you come to the club with us? We were going to meet up with Sulu and the gang for a couple drinks.”

 _No,_ Spock thought as Jim shrugged.

“I don’t know,” Jim said. “Spock doesn’t drink.”

“Well then you come, Jim.  The captain could use a night out,” Carol suggested.

Spock narrowed his eyes at Carol before looking back to Jim. 

“I guess a couple drinks wouldn’t be so bad,” Jim nodded before looking to Spock. “Want to join us?”

Spock shook his head then took Jim’s bag from him. “No thank you.” _I do not want to see you drink then flirt with others._ “I will place your bag in your room then retire for the night to mediate.”

“Oh. Oh okay,” Jim smiled slightly.  “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Indeed,” Spock responded before turning and leaving.

* * *

 

Jim stared at the shot glass that Bones had set down in front of him.

“So did you tell the hobgoblin?” Bones asked.

 _I don’t want this,_ Jim thought. _I want to be with Spock._ “Not yet, but I will soon.  What did Carol want to talk about?”

“Nothing, she just wanted to say that she loves me.”

Jim smiled. “That’s great.  So no marriage any time soon?”

“We discussed that too and no, neither of us are ready for that for a long time.”

Jim nodded. _Wonder if Spock wants to get married._

“You’re not here are you, Jim?” Bones questioned, nudging Jim’s shoulder.

“Nah. Kind of wanted to hang with Spock.”

“Then go. Go play with your hobgoblin,” Bones told him. “And tell him you love him.”

Jim chuckled.  “I’ll see you later.  Tell the crew not to get too drunk.”

“Yeah, yeah, just go already.”

* * *

 

When Jim boarded his ship he quickly headed towards Spock’s quarters.  He turned a corner then quickly stepped back before peeking into the hallway. Spock and Uhura were standing at her door.  Uhura was wearing a night gown while Spock was still in his civilian clothes. Jim watched them speak for a moment before they entered her quarters and shut the door.

 _Mediation my ass,_ Jim thought sadly.  _Why would he lie? Is he bored with me? Does he still like her?_ Jim then shook his head before continuing on to his own quarters. 

* * *

 

“Spock, you are an idiot,” Uhura fussed at her friend.

“I am aware,” Spock agreed. They were sitting on her couch after Spock had just informed her that he and Jim’s relationship change had been to a friends with benefits situation.

“Those things never work out, Spock.  Something always happens and it gets awkward and ruins relationships.”

“I do not want our relationship ruined.”

“Then you should’ve told him that you love him instead of ‘let’s just have sex no feelings involved’.”

“I am…afraid that he does not return my regard.  He wished to engage in a threesome with me and Chancellor Iryk’s daughter when we were on Pavaxi III.”

“Wow.  Did you?”

Spock shook his head. “I told her to leave when Jim went into the bathroom.  Nothing occurred between the three of us.”

“Did you and Jim?”

“Yes. In the morning Leonard nearly caught us in bed.”

Uhura looked away then sighed. “Just tell him that you love him.”

“I do not believe…”

“Spock, he does,” Uhura said looking to her friend. “You both are idiots. I don’t know why he wanted to have a threesome, but I know he loves you. Just talk to him!”

Spock nodded. “Talk to him.”

“Yes.”

“That is…logical.”

Uhura rolled her eyes. “No shit. Now leave because Scotty will be here any minute and we want to be alone.”

Spock arched a brow but nodded and left.

* * *

 

Jim ignored Spock the next day; busying himself with getting reading to arrive at New Vulcan.  

 The day after that, they were several hours out from their destination when Jim finished his shift and headed for the turbolift.  He entered with Chekov and Spock and quietly pressed the button to where he needed to go.

“Captain?”

Jim didn’t look to Spock as he answered. “Yes, Commander?”

“Would you care for a game of chess later?”

“No, thank you.” _Why did you lie about mediating?_

“3D chess?”

“Not in the mood for that either,” Jim told him. _Can’t play chess while I think you and Uhura may be getting back together. Wait…isn’t she and Scotty together?_

“Keptin, would you care to join me and Hikaru to play wideo games in his quarters? We have an extra controller.” Chekov asked.

Jim looked to the young Russian and smiled. “No, thanks, Pavel. I want to sleep for a bit before our arrival at New Vulcan.”

Chekov smiled back. “Another time zen, Keptin?”

Jim nodded. “Yes, another time.”

The turbolift’s doors opened then Pavel left, waving to the Captain as he went.  Jim chuckled then pressed the button to go to where he needed.

Jim was aware of Spock’s staring and finally turned his attention to the Vulcan. “Yes, Mr. Spock.”

“Nothing Captain,” Spock said, his expression even more closed off than usual.  The doors opened and Jim made to leave but was stopped by Spock grabbed his arm.  Jim looked to him and arched a brow. Spock released his arm.

“Jim, I would like a moment of your time soon to discuss something important.”

 _Here comes the break-up of our arrangement._ “Um can it wait until after New Vulcan?”

Spock hesitated for a moment before saying, “Yes, Captain. It can wait.”

Jim nodded then exited the turbolift and walked away.  He entered his quarters and waited for the door to shup behind him before leaning against his door.  He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. “Its okay, Jim. He doesn’t love you so you gotta stop loving him.”  _I can’t do that though._

* * *

 

Spock went down to his labs and gathered up the research he’d been doing over the past few months.  He wished to show his father and the VSA. 

He sat down on a stool in front of a lab table and internally sighed.

_I wished to tell Jim my feelings before New Vulcan.  Perhaps it would be best to wait…get my parent’s approval to enter into a relationship with Jim.  Mother likes Jim so I believe she would approve. Father…he married mother because he loves her so he should be accepting of my love for Jim._

_Jim does seem cross with me for some reason though._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little while to get this up. I got a bit stuck. Anyway, I do know how this will end! Two more chapters...I think :)


	8. The Idiots Confess Their Feelings

Jim slung his duffle bag over his shoulder before heading towards the shuttle bay.  The Enterprise was stationed just above New Vulcan and Jim was heading down for the second time.  The first was in captain mode, speaking to the High Council with Spock and overseeing the unloading of the supplies from the starbase. 

Now Jim was heading down to spend the night with Spock Prime, Selik.  He had invited Jim for the night and Jim had jumped at the chance to get to open up and fuss about illogical younger Spock was to older Spock.  Jim also had the presents for Amanda and Sarek who had invited him to dinner.

When Jim entered the shuttle that was heading back down to the New Vulcan, he found Spock already sitting in one of the seats with a box in his lap.

“Captain,” Spock greeted before eyeing Jim’s bag with an arched brow.

“Commander,” Jim replied before noticing the only other available seat was next to Spock.  Jim internally sighed then sat down, placing his bag on the floor in front of him.

“Why do you have luggage?” Spock asked.

Jim looked to him and nodded to Spock’s own bag and the box. “Why do you?”

“The box is the soup tureen.”

“That’s right.  I have the frames and books in my duffle bag.”

Spock nodded his head slightly. “My mother requested that I spend the night.  Did she…are you staying with us as well?”

Jim chuckled and shook his head. “Why would your mom ask me to stay the night?”

“I do not know. Where are you staying?”

“With Selik.”

Jim looked away then to buckle himself in, not noticing how Spock’s hands clenched into tight fists.

“I see. Are you still amenable to speaking after the conclusion of this trip?”

Jim straightened up in his seat and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“Are you cross with me?”

_Yes. No. I don’t know. Why don’t you love me back?_ “Of course not, Spock.”

Spock nodded. “My mother has been looking forward to this dinner.”

Jim smiled. “Me too. Your parents are really nice.”

“Indeed.” _They will approve of you as my mate,_ Spock thought.

* * *

 

When they arrived at Spock’s parents’ new home, Spock watched as his mother greeted Jim.  She wrapped him in a big hug then ushered him inside before turning towards her son.

“Mother,” Spock greet as his mother smiled at him.  Spock sat his bag down then opened his arms slightly to signal his mother may hug him.

Her smile got bigger as she took the hint and gave her son a hug.

When she pulled away, Spock handed his mother the box then picked up his bag and looked up to see Jim standing not too far away inside the house looking at him with a soft smile.  Spock arched a brow but Jim looked away.

“Come in,” Amanda said. “Dinner will be ready shortly.”

Spock nodded and headed inside, his mother shut the door behind him then pointed down a hallway and told Spock to place his bag in the third room on the left. 

“Jim, are you staying as well?” Amanda asked Jim, noticing the blonde's bag.

“No, Ma’am, Selik invited me to stay with him,” Jim replied as Spock turned to head down the hallway. 

“Indeed I did,” Selik’s voice said as the Vulcan entered the room from the kitchen.

“Really? What about…” Amanda started but Selik shook his head.

“It is no matter.”

Spock gripped the handle to his bag and looked over his shoulder to see Jim smile and hug Selik.  Spock didn’t realize he was growling until his mother gave him a look.

“Kan-bu, are you well?” she asked.

Spock immediately stopped, nodded, then turned and walked away. _Jim is mine, not his. Mine. My t’hy’la._

* * *

 

After giving Amanda and Sarek their gifts, which Amanda loved, they all moved into the dining room.  Jim chatted with Amanda as he helped her bring the food into the room and place them on the table.  He noticed two seats open, one next to Spock and the other next to Selik.  Jim sighed before choosing to sit next to Selik and across from Spock.

_This feels right,_ Jim thought, looking around at the family. 

“How has Spock been since his illness?” Amanda asked Jim as they started digging into the food.

Jim smiled. “Oh, just a terror.”

“Jim…” Spock tried but his mother interrupted him by lightly laughing.

“I’m sure that’s not true,” she said as Spock nodded in agreement.

“It’s not,” Jim chuckled. “He was only grumpy for that day but he immediately went back to being the dutiful first officer that he is the next day.”

“I hope he is keeping you out of trouble,” Selik spoke up.

Jim grinned and looked to Spock Prime. “Well there was one time that he let me wander off and get hit by an arrow.”

“I did not let you,” Spock told him, with the barest hint of a smile. “I followed to make sure you did not get into trouble.”

“And then trouble found both of us,” Jim looked to Spock and smiled.

“Indeed.”

.

.

.

“So,” Amanda interrupted the staring between Jim and Spock. “What other missions have you been on? I hope no more where either of you have been hurt.”

“One point two months ago we were on a planet with bioluminescent plants,” Spock stated.

“That is fascinating,” Sarek responded.

“Indeed,” Selik agreed. “I hope that none of the plants tried attacking Jim.”

Jim chuckled and shook his head. “Nope.  I did wander from the group to lay on the ground and look up at the stairs.”

“I bet they were just beautiful,” Amanda commented.

“They were.  Spock laid with me and told me about Vulcan…old Vulcan and his childhood.”

“Did you?” Sarek and Amanda asked at the same time.

The tips of Spock’s ears tinted green as he ducked his head slightly, staring at his plate of food. “Jim requested that I talk so I did.”

“Which reminds me,” Jim said. “You need to apologize to your mother.”

“About what?” Amanda questioned, eyeing her son. “What did you do?”

Spock look to her and arched a brow. “I did nothing. Jim is being illogical.”

“He’s supposed to be apologizing for being such a big baby when he was born. What was your weight again…10 pounds?”

“He was nine pounds ten ounces,” Amanda told Jim. “He was a chunky little thing.”

Jim laughed. “I need to see pictures now.”

Spock shook his head but internally was beaming about how well Jim was getting along with his parents.

“What about you Selik?” Jim then asked, turning to the older Spock. “Big ass baby as well?”

“I believe I was,” Selik replied. “So, Amanda, I do apologize on behalf of all Spocks for causing you any extra pain during child birth due to our excessive weight.”

Jim and Amanda burst out laughing as Sarek shook his head and went back to eating while Spock narrowed his eyes at Selik.

Selik looked to Spock and raised a brow slightly, giving the young on a small smile as well.

Spock saw a twinkle of something in the old Vulcan’s eyes that he did not care for.

* * *

 

After dinner, Jim went outside with Amanda and Spock to look at the small garden she had started while Sarek and Selik stayed inside and put away the dishes.

“James smells of Spock,” Sarek commented to Selik.

“Indeed he does. I believe they may be involved.”

“If so, then why not inform us of their relationship.”

“Perhaps they have not fully entered a romantic relationship and are involved in merely a…” Selik trailed off when Sarek raised both brows at him.

“Illogical,” Sarek stated.

“Yes, but James Kirk is illogical.”

“I am aware.”

“Then you are also aware that Spock will go along with almost any illogical thing that Jim does.”

Sarek nodded.  “Are you the same with your James?”

“Yes,” Selik replied. “As I am sure you are with Amanda.”

Sarek’s eyes twinkled slightly. “At times, yes.”  Sarek then handed Selik a plate to put away before asking, “Jim is staying with you for the night?”

“He is.”

“What about…”

“It is alright,” Selik interrupted. 

“If you say so.”

“I have an idea…if Jim and Spock are indeed merely involved sexually, I believe they may need to be pushed together romantically.”

“I agree.  They complement each other well and I know Amanda adores James.  What is your idea?”

“Jim and I will leave soon.  Give me…roughly thirty minutes before telling Spock….”

* * *

 

“Are you sure you wish to stay with him,” Spock asked, trying to keep down his possessive side. _He is not yours yet. You must be patient. They are merely friends…and Selik is old._

“Yes, Spock,” Jim said a little tersely, picking up his duffle bag. “Don’t you want to hang out with Uhura?”

Spock arched a brow. “No.  She and Mr. Scott are spending the evening together as they do most nights.”

Jim nodded. _Except that night you lied to me._ “Right, well.  Spend time with your parents.  I’m sure they’ve missed you bunches.”

“We have,” Amanda said, coming into the foyer to see Jim and Selik off.  “Do come back tomorrow.”

“I will,” Jim replied before giving her a hug as Selik came over to them.

“Are you ready to depart, Jim?” he asked.

Jim and Amanda separated and he nodded. “Yep, can’t wait to meet little Buster.”

* * *

 

Jim took note of the small house that Selik resided in. It was cute and not too far from Amanda and Sarek’s house, just a short hovercar ride away. 

Buster had immediately greeted them at the door and spent some time sniffing Jim before trying to jump on him. The cub came up to right above Jim’s knee and Selik informed him that Buster still had a lot more growing to do. 

Jim knelt down and petted the cub as Selik put Jim’s bag in the spare room.  When he came back into the room, Jim had Buster on his back and was giving him belly rubs.

“He is quite fond of those,” Selik told him.

_As is Spock,_ Jim suddenly thought before shaking his head.  He looked up to Selik. “I have some books for you.”

“Thank you, Jim.  I would like to see them later. Would you care to see my garden now?”

“Of course,” Jim said, standing up which made Buster whine at him slightly.

“I just purchased a few new plants that I need to decide where to put in the garden if you wouldn’t mind helping.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, that sounds like fun.  I like spending time with you.”  Jim then notice a pair of shoes near the back door that didn’t look like Selik would wear them.  Jim shook his head then followed Selik out into the backyard. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“You may ask me anything, Jim.”

“You and your Jim were together, right?”

Selik nodded. “We were.  It took a long time for us to admit our feelings, though. We let too much time pass before it happened. You should tell him how you feel.”

“I don’t think he feels the same though.”

“But you are engaging in coitus,” Selik stated.

Jim’s cheeks went red and not from the heat of being outside.  “What? No! Why…why do you…why…how’d you know?”

Selik lightly chuckled. “I just know.  Tell him.”

“He does…”

Selik reached a hand out and lightly touched Jim’s cheek. “Trust me, my young t’hy’la, he does love you.”

“Why would he…” Jim shut up when Selik leaned towards him and kissed his forehead.

“He does.  Now, enough of this for the night. You can tell him tomorrow.”

Jim nodded as Selik pulled away.  “Alright.  So first, tell me what twila means and second, let’s get to gardening.”

“First, no and second, yes.”

Jim laughed at Spock Prime before walking over to the small garden and surveying what needed to be done to add the new plants.

* * *

 

Spock sat and watched his mother go through the pictures on her PADD to see which one to print out and put in the new frame Jim had given her.

“This one would be cute,” Amanda said, showing her son a picture of him as a grumpy faced toddler.

“Indeed,” Spock replied.  “Did you enjoy Jim’s company at dinner?”

Amanda sat her PADD down and looked to her son. “I did.  Jim is wonderful.”

“He is,” Spock agreed as his father came into the room and sat next to Amanda.

“James is a fine mate for Selik,” Sarek said.

_What are you doing?_ Amanda asked.

_Play along. Our son and James need to be pushed together._

_Oh right. Of course they do._

“Excuse me?” Spock questioned his father, moving to sit on the edge of his seat.

“James and Selik are mated, correct?”

“No,” Spock growled.

“I believe they are,” Amanda said.  “They are such a cute couple.”

“No,” Spock growled again.

“They are probably consumat…” Sarek tried saying but stopped when Spock stood up quickly and bolted from the room and out the front door.

Amanda laughed. “Now if that doesn’t get them together, I don’t know what will.”

“Indeed,” Sarek agreed.

* * *

 

Selik thought of the time then smiled before grabbing up the water-hose and pointing at the dirt in front of where Jim was on his knees tending to the garden. 

He turned it on and watched as the water shot out and landed in front of Jim, causing the dirt and water to splash up onto Jim, getting him a little dirty.

“Oh my,” Selik said, turning off the water. “I apologize. I did not mean to do that.”

Jim looked at the mess on him. “Its fine. Just a little dirt on my shirt.”

“Indeed,” Selik mumbled, his plan not working too much.  He watched Jim go back to gardening before seeing Buster not to far away.  He walked over to the sehlat cub and motioned for him to jump onto Jim.  Buster gave a rumble in response before darting towards Jim and jumping on his back, causing the human to fall forward and land face fist in the dirt. 

Buster jumped off of him and Jim sat up, completely dirty this time. 

“Oh dear,” Selik said.  “How about a shower then I make you some cocoa?”

“I’d like that,” Jim said, standing up and wiping some of the dirt off his face.

Selik then led Jim into the house and into his bedroom. “I am afraid the guest bath is not working properly at the moment so my bathroom will have to do.  There are towels inside and I will go retrieve your bag for when you get out.”

“Thank you,” Jim said before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door. 

Selik left the bedroom, shutting the door, then went into living room to wait.

* * *

 

Spock burst into Selik’s house a few moments later and found the older Vulcan sitting in a chair staring at him.  Spock marched up to him and stared him down.

“Where is Jim?” he asked. 

Selik was going to respond when the bedroom door opened.

“Hey, where’s my bag?” Jim asked.

Spock and Selik turned to see a slightly wet Jim standing in the doorway with just a towel around his waist.

Jim blinked. “Spock?”

Spock growled out before quickly moving to Jim and grabbing him up, hoisting him over his shoulder.  He turned to Selik growled, “Mine!” before stomping out of the house.

* * *

 

“Spock? What the hell are you doing?” Jim asked as Spock carried him away from Selik’s and into the desert towards his parent’s house.

“You are not his,” Spock said.

“No shit, but what are you doing.”

“I cannot stand the thought of you with others.  I cannot. It hurts.”

“With others? Spock, I haven’t been with anyone but you and you don’t even like me except to have sex so why does it hurt you, huh?”

“I do like you.”

“No, you don’t or else you wouldn’t’ve lied to me.”

“When have I lied to you?”

Jim sighed and looked down the desert ground as Spock kept walking with him over his shoulder. “The starbase. You said you were going to meditate but I saw you…with Uhura.”

“I needed to talk to my friend.”

“Why?”

“Because I am an idiot.”

“I’m an idiot too, but what’s that have to do with you hurting? With you needing to lie about meditating?” Jim questioned, his voice raised slightly.

“Because I love you,” Spock snapped, his own voice raised.

Jim was momentarily stunned before asking, “You love me?”

“Yes.”

“I…I love you too.”

Spock finally stopped walking when he heard that.  He kept Jim over his shoulder, though. “You love me?”

“Yeah.”

.

.

.

“Can you put me down now?”

Spock nodded then carefully placed Jim on his feet in front of him.

“You love me,” Jim said, looking into Spock’s brown eyes. “I love you.  How…how long have you loved me?”

“I believe since Khan, but after our five year mission started I knew for sure.”

Jim nodded. “I started falling for you about then and for sure knew I loved you when the mission started.”

Spock nodded back.

“Why…why did you want a friends with benefits relationship?”

“I thought that was the only way to be with you.”

“So we love each other.”

“Yes.”

“And we’ve loved each other for over a year now.”

“Yes.”

“And we could’ve told each other our feelings numerous times but we didn’t.”

“Yes.”

“We’re fucking idiots.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed before Jim wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his lips against his.

Spock groaned and pulled Jim closer until they were completely touching.  He deepened the kiss as he ran his hands up and down Jim’s bare back.

“I love you,” Jim said when he broke the kiss a moment later. 

Spock groaned in response and pepper kisses along Jim’s jaw and cheek.

“I’m so glad I can say that out loud to you.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock responded before nipping and sucking at Jim’s neck. 

Jim bit his bottom lip before rutting his hips against Spock’s.

Spock growled then ripped the towel from Jim’s waist.  Jim gasped then pulled back from Spock and shook his head.

“We’re not having sex in the desert, Spock.”

“Of course,” Spock said before reaching out and pull Jim back to him.

Jim chuckled and took a step back. “No, Commander.”

“My parent’s house is not too far away.”

Jim’s eyes went wide. “We’re not having sex there, either!”

Spock turned his head and looked back towards Selik’s house before looking back to Jim and giving him a small grin.

“No,” Jim said, taking another step back. “Lets go back to the Enterprise…” Jim groaned when Spock ignored him and he once again found himself hoisted over Spock’s shoulder.  “Spock.”

“You are mine,” Spock replied, walking quickly back to Selik’s house where he entered the front door and found Selik standing in the kitchen with a tea cup.

“Yes I am, but Spock…”

“Jim is mine and we will be in there,” Spock said to Selik, interrupted Jim, nodding towards his bedroom.

Before Selik or Jim could protest Spock had already made it to the room and shut the door behind him.  He plopped Jim down onto the bed and quickly took off his own clothes.

“We are not having sex in Selik’s bed.”

“You are aroused,” Spock stated before crawling on top of his mate.

“That’s not,” Jim looked down at his erection. “Well I can’t help that I like being manhandled a bit, but we really shouldn’t…” Jim trailed off as Spock started kissing down his chest.  _You want to, you know you do,_ Jim told himself. “Selik’s bed…” Jim tried again but gasped when Spock licked the head of his cock.

“Ah,” Jim moaned. “Okay…just…just a little sex and then we’ll go to the other room.”

“Of course, t’hy’la,” Spock agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one more chapter and this then will be all done! ^-^


	9. Together, But Still Idiots

Spock laid asleep, cuddled behind his mate, holding Jim in his arms where he belonged.  He stirred awake slightly when he felt the covers over his backside be lifted.  He swatted a hand behind him then cuddled back into Jim’s warmth. 

The covers were lifted again a second later and Spock groaned. “Jim, cease.”

“’m not doing anything,” Jim mumbled back.

“I’m doing it,” a voice said from behind them. 

They both shot up in the bed and looked to see an older man resembling Jim standing at the side of the bed holding up the covers. The man had hazel eyes, short dull blonde hair with gray streaks. He wore a flannel button-up shirt that showed he had a bit of a paunch and slacks.

“Nice ass by the way, but what the hell are you doing in my bed?” the old man questioned.

Spock grabbed the covers away from the man, covering himself, as he and Jim continued to stare.

“Jim, leave them alone,” Selik said from the doorway.

Spock and Jim looked to Spock Prime before looking back to…Kirk Prime?

“Oh wow,” Jim said in awe.

“Oh wow, indeed, but I ask again, what are you two doing in our bed, huh?  You’ve soiled the bedding now, so you will be replacing them.”

“Jim…” Selik tried.

“No, Spock,” Kirk said. “They can’t just barge into our home and take our bed!  I was gone one night, Spock, one and I come back to you letting blue eyes and nice ass take over the house.”

“It is advisable to let them get dressed,” Selik told him, walking over and taking Kirk’s hand and leading him from the room.

“You two know you’re making us breakfast right?” Kirk managed to get out before Selik shut the door.

Jim and Spock blinked at the closed door before Jim said, “What just happened?”

"I do not know."

* * *

 

Jim and Spock slowly dressed, stripped the sheets and cover off the bed and silently exited the bedroom.  They stood just in the living room and stared at Selik seated in his chair with a cup of tea.

“Good morning, young ones,” Selik greeted them. “I trust you two slept well.”

Jim and Spock nodded.

Kirk came into the room from the kitchen and looked them over. “Not badly dressed either.”

“Jim,” Selik sighed. “Behave.”

“I am behaving. They are the ones who…”

“It is alright,” Selik interrupted, giving Kirk a look.

Kirk huffed but nodded then looked to Jim. “I guess we do sort of look similar.”

“Yeah,” was all Jim could manage. He and Spock were still a little shocked by his appearance.

“Those are gorgeous blue eyes...” Kirk said. “I bet you use those to get your way a lot?”

Jim nodded.

“Works well on him, doesn’t it?” Kirk asked, nodding to Spock.

Jim nodded.

“Can you speak?”

“Yeah.”

Kirk and Selik chuckled then Kirk motioned for Jim to follow him into the kitchen. “I hope you like pancakes because that’s what you’re going to help me make.”

“Yeah,” Jim said before following Kirk and leaving Spock and Selik in the living room.

Spock watched them leave before looking to his counterpart and saying, “Well done.”

“Same to you.”

* * *

 

Jim laughed as Kirk finished a story about an exciting mission when he was captain.  Spock and Selik shook their heads before walking into Amanda and Sarek’s house before their illogical mates.

“Bones was livid for weeks after it,” Kirk laughed.

“I can totally picture that!” Jim laughed back as they entered the house and found Amanda and company staring at them.

“I see they have met,” Amanda commented with a smile.

“Yeah, we did,” Jim replied.

“This kid’s alright,” Kirk told her, putting an arm around Jim’s shoulder. “I know why you and Spock talk about him so much. My Spock that is.”

Spock the younger shook his head before holding his hand out to his Jim.  Jim smiled and walked over, touching two fingers to Spock’s and then looking to Amanda and Sarek.

“Mother, father,” Spock said. “Jim and I have entered into a romantic relationship.”

“A monogamous, romantic relationship,” Jim corrected.

“Indeed.”

“Oh we know,” Amanda told them. “We’re not blind.”

“Mother…”

“Your mother and I approve of your mate,” Sarek spoke up. “When will the bonding ceremony take place?”

Spock’s cheeks tinted green. “I do not…”

“Soon,” Jim interrupted, smiling at Spock. “We’ll do it soon.”

“That is wise as Spock’s Time is nearing.”

“Time?” Jim questioned as Spock looked to his father in slight shock.

“Oh! Pon farr!” Kirk exclaimed. “That is so much fun!”

Selik shook his head as Amanda giggled.

“What is that?” Jim asked, looking around at every one.

“C’mon, Jim, more stories for me to regale you with,” Kirk told him with a grin, putting his arm back around the young one’s shoulder and leading him further into the house. 

“I do not…” Spock tried but Selik shook his head.  Spock nodded. “Illogical.”

“Yes, but we love them.”

“Indeed.”

Amanda smiled at her son then wiggled a brow.

“Mother?”

“Grandbabies?”

“Mother!”

* * *

 

“We have to get back up to the ship now,” Jim sighed as he and Spock were saying good-byes to Kirk and Selik.  They’d left Amanda and Sarek’s not too long ago after Amanda had given Jim and Spock really long hugs goodbye.

Kirk looked up to the sky for a moment before nodding. “It was nice finally meeting you two.”

“Would you like to come up?” Jim asked.

Selik stepped up to his mate and put a hand on the small of his back. “Our time for that has passed.”

“Yeah, and I would end up wanting to stay and a starship is no place for Buster.”

“Perhaps you could…” Spock tried, but Kirk chuckled.

“I know so much that I would not be good to work with Starfleet.  It’s your time now.”

Jim nodded. “Should I be aware of anything, or is there any advice I should follow?”

“No, since for any advice I would have, Spock would just tell me to shut up.”

“Indeed,” Selik agreed.

Jim smiled. “Warnings then?”

Kirk laughed then looked to his Vulcan. “We could give them a hint or two.”

“No.”

“What about the whales?”

“Jim,” Selik sighed.

“Or bearded you.”

“Jim…”

“What about Leila?”

“James,” Selik sighed again causing Kirk to chuckle.

“Alright, no hints.”

Jim and Spock blinked at their counterparts before Jim grinned and nodded.

“Thank you anyway,” Jim told them. Jim’s grin then got bigger and stepped closer to Kirk and whispered. “Play along.”

“Okay,” Kirk whispered back.

“So, how about next visit,” Jim started, putting an arm around Kirk’s shoulder. “We four can really get to know each other.” Jim wiggled his brows at Kirk.

Kirk grinned back. “We’d love that.”

Spock and Selik stared at their mates; both their left eyes started twitching.  

“Yeah? That’s great. I’ve never been in a foursome before!” Jim said.

“You know what, me neither,” Kirk replied.  They both smiled at each other before looking to their Vulcans.

Besides their eyes twitching, both were standing very still with their mouths slightly open.

“I think we broke them,” Kirk said.

“Most likely.  Anyway, it was great meeting you. Until next time.”

“Until next time.”

Jim and Kirk then hugged before Jim turned and headed towards the shuttle.  Spock blinked then quickly followed after his mate but not before giving Kirk's backside glance.

Kirk chuckled then headed for his hover car. 

“That was not appropriate, t'hy'la,” Selik finally said, looking to Jim’s retreating backside before following after his own mate.

“Yeah, yeah, you can punish me for it when we get home.”

* * *

 

Jim and Spock left the shuttle and Jim sported a huge smile. Spock had been staring heatedly at him the whole ride back to their ship.  Jim just wanted to get to his quarters already.

They headed for the turbolift when they ran into Rand in the hall.

“Oh, Captain, Commander,” she said. “Some of the crew are waiting for a briefing in the conference room.”

“Briefing?” Jim asked.

“Yes, sir.”

Jim looked to Spock who merely raised a brow.  “I guess the conference room then, Mr. Spock.”

“Indeed, Captain.  Hopefully it will be a short briefing.”

Jim nodded then they both headed to the conference room.

* * *

 

When the door to the room slid open before them, Jim and Spock nearly jumped at the sight and sounds. Poppers exploded, confetti was thrown, and their friends cheered.

Jim and Spock stared.  On the wall behind their friends was a makeshift banner that read ‘FINALLY!’

“What…what is this?” Spock asked.

“Your mother comm’d me,” Uhura said with a big grin. “Said you two finally got your acts together.”

“What?” Jim asked, still shocked. “You knew?”

“Of course we knew,” Bones griped. “Everyone knows everyone’s business on this ship.”

 “I have known since Pavaxis III,” Chekov spoke up with a grin.

“How?” Jim asked, walking into the room. “Spock and I have been careful.”

“Tryxa told me that she tried to be with you first but that the Wulcan wanted you all to himself,” Chekov said.

The bridge crew laughed at the blushes that appeared on Jim’s and Spock’s faces.

“Right, okay. You all know,” Jim told them. “Spock and I are boyfriends.”

“Mates,” Spock corrected before pinching Jim’s posterior.

Jim jumped slightly, his blush getting more prominent. “Um…so…Spock and I will be…busy until shift.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed before taking Jim’s hand and leading him from the room.

Bones shook his head at his retreating friends. “They’re still idiots.”

“Agreed,” Sulu, Scotty, Uhura, and Chekov responded.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jim cuddled up against his boyfriend, _mate_ , lover in bed. He laid his head on Spock’s chest and placed a hand over where Spock’s heart was beating in his side.

“I love you,” Jim said softly.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock replied, wrapping his arms around Jim and kissing the top of his head.

Jim smiled. “What’s that mean?”

“I cherish thee.”

Jim nuzzled against Spock’s chest. “I like that.  Are you going to tell me what t’hy’la means?”

Spock arched a brow but Jim could not see. “Your pronunciation has gotten better. How?”

“Kirk taught me to say it right.”

“Of course he did.”

Jim chuckled before lifting his head to look at Spock. “What’s it mean?”

“Friend.”

Jim creased his eyebrows together. “Is that all?”

“Friend. Brother. Lover. Soulmate.”

“Oh.  That’s...” Jim then paused before moving his hand from Spock’s heart to pinch a pointy ear. “Idiot! You could’ve told me that months ago.”

“You could have informed me that you loved me months ago as well.”

“We’re not talking about me though.”

Spock smiled at that which melted Jim’s heart.

“Don’t smile at me like that. I’ll have the Enterprise turned back to Vulcan and us hitched in no time if you smile at me like that.”

“I would not complain if you do that.”

Jim huffed out a light laugh. “We’ll do that when it’s your sexy, hot, Vulcan mating time.”

Spock shook his head. “No.”

Jim grinned. “Is there like a specific time for this mating sexytime so I can countdown to it or…”

“No.”

“Aw, Spock, c’mon.”

“Go to sleep.”

“No.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too Spock, but the Pon Farr…”

Spock shook his head. “I wish we were still being idiots so this conversation would end.”

Jim laughed and laid back down. “Tough, you’re stuck with me now.”

“The horror.”

Jim blew a raspberry on Spock’s chest before settling down against Spock and being wrapped up in the Vulcan’s warm embrace. Spock had the lights turned down and closed his eyes.

.

.

.

“Whales,” Jim quietly said in the dark. “Wonder what he meant by that.”

“Perhaps you have become senile in your old age.”

“You’d look good with facial hair.”

“Jim, sleep.”

“Sexy, bearded Spock.”

“Sleep, my idiot mate.”

Jim chuckled then asked, “Who is Leila?”

.

.

.

“Go to sleep.”

“Spock.”

“I am sleeping.”

“Fine.  Goodnight my idiot Vulcan.”

“Goodnight, ashayam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's All Folks!!!  
> Another story complete! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> I do have another story in the works and hope to post it soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are most appreciated :)


End file.
